Fullmetal Kingdom: Disc 3
by Android 33
Summary: A wicked deceit has sacrificed a friendship, and yet, the two heroes need one another if they EVER hope to defeat the coming evils of Dark, Artificial, and Demonic forces! However, Sora and Edward will have to face their past before joining forces, and their sins may be more destructive now than they ever were before! For soon they will learn, "NOTHING IS GAINED WITHOUT SACRIFICE."
1. Chapter 222

**It's good to have a Birthday, especially one where I can upload the 3rd part of the 4-Disc Saga of Fullmetal Kingdom!**

**To those who are new, Fullmetal Kingdom is a crossover between the two franchises, Fullmetal Alchemist and Kingdom Hearts. And along with a few Disney properties, there have ALSO been Square-Enix properties that crossed over into Fullmetal Kingdom, like Final Fantasy, Soul Eater, Higurashi/Umineko, AND Chrono Trigger! This is literally the DCAU (Detective Comics/DC Animated Universe) of all Square-Enix! However, the main focus will STILL be on the cast of FMA & KH, especially Donald Duck and Goofy from Disney (which had a hand in Kingdom Hearts's creation). But just in case you feel like asking for a certain few, look into Square-Enix and Gangan Comics pages, Wikipedia or otherwise, to see if any of YOUR favorite animes/mangas/games are listed as licensed or produced under Square-Enix!**

**The story of Fullmetal Kingdom began in Disc 1 and continued through Disc 2, so if you want to catch up, now's the perfect time!**

* * *

**Previously on Disc 2...**

**Sora asked the Elrics for permission to save Rose and the Ishbalins back in Lior (or what's left of it) AND the Restoration Committee, still held behind bars inside Fort Briggs up in the Northern state of Amestris. But Alphonse reluctantly said no, for without permissions from the high brass, the Elric's wouldn't be allowed to go ANYWHERE! Sora left in a huff, and no sooner did he leave then Kairi reported about the Book of Prophecies being targeted by her uncle, Raven! Kairi explained that the caretaker was a childhood friend named Julia Chrichton, who is currently being held in prison at Table City, beyond the Western area of Amestris and in the neighboring country of Creta. Edward decided to talk to Sora about it, seeing that the bodyguard was part of the team and all...**

**Sora meanwhile reported in through the phone to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, the sidearm to Colonel Roy Mustang. He reported about recent events he believed she and the colonel may have already known, like Armstrong reporting the Ushiromiya Family's ties to Kairi and Raven, Terranzis Xehanort's mutation into a Golem-bonded monster calling himself Ansem, and more-so. Sora was surprised to find out his foster father, Maes Hughes, didn't report to Mustang OR Hawkeye about the Philosopher Stones secrets, but before he could go on, a cloaked and hooded figure forced the phone to hang up, and then, gave Sora a gun...**

**Minutes later, Edward found Sora, wondering if his friend actually hates him now more than ever, not only for refusing to help him save their friends in their dire situations, but also because he killed someone (Greed) in order to win. The conversation suddenly felt one-sided as Sora suddenly pointed a gun at Edward...**

**...and shot him through the chest!**

**Edward woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, where Alphonse and Winry kept watch over him. When Ed asked about Sora, a heart-broken and frustrated Kairi answered, telling him, in tears, that Sora left them, even after they broke his brainwashing and freed his mind from Crisis and the unseen forces who plotted her assassination...**

**After a few days of recovery, Edward was back on his feet, and was given permission by the high brass to go over to Creta and aid Kairi in obtaining her family's treasure before Raven! Ed gathered Alphonse, Kairi, Winry, and (to his annoyance) Ling Yao to head West to Table City, but not before saying goodbye to his and Al's teacher, Izumi Curtis and her husband, Sig.**

**Regarding the fates of the others, Aqua asked for Xion's aid while given permission by Ling to take his bodyguards to try to find Sora (since Xion is strangely linked to the former bodyguard AND the Xingese Ninjas can sense Chi), all the while, Roxas was asked to go with Donald and Goofy to assure Eiko (caring for Sora's dog, Maka for the time being) and Namine's safety by taking them back to the Hughes Family's home. The name of "Hughes" forced Izumi to plea for Edward to return to Central when he has the time...**

**Elsewhere, Sora had just reached the next town, Rush Valley, hiding his face from the masses, until he was greeted by an unexpected face, Lyra, who was requested by Dante to pick up some medicine in Rush Valley for her. As Lyra seemed ignorant of the situation, Sora told her that her master was killed while she was away by Greed! Suggesting her to hide away for now, Lyra STRONGLY insisted on them staying together and hiding in Twilight Town. Despite the idea, Sora was still unsure, forcing Lyra to explain that as Y.O.U.T.H. Orphans, they had no family, and they would be safer in Twilight Town...**

**Meanwhile, the Golem King, Crimson, contemplated his next move, but just then, Pete contacted him via the Dark Portal. He reported the location of the 4th Elemental Mirror's location, but when he said the mirror was kept inside a city called Daybreak Town, Crimson DEMANDED Pete to take Roscoe and Desoto and get out of the area as soon as possible, as if Daybreak Town was cursed with a terrible plague! As Chrona asked why Crimson feared such a town, Crimson answered that Daybreak Town was actually beset by the mad demon ruler, Crisis, and her followers, the Nobodies, and has become a Cult Base for her forces!**

**Back with Edward, Kairi, Alphonse, Winry and Ling Yao, they were approaching the train out of Dublith, when they were suddenly greeted by Sora's "Temporary Replacement", sent by Mustang, he introduced himself as #307, AKA: Riku, Sora's old friend from Y.O.U.T.H., and the Fullmetal Alchemist's NEW Bodyguard...**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**Final Fantasy is licensed by Square-Enix.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater are licensed by Bones Inc., Aniplex, Funimation, and Square-Enix. **

**Kingdom Hearts is licensed by Disney Interactive Studios and Square-Enix.**

**When They Cry Higurashi/Umineko are licensed by 07th Expansion, Sentai Filmworks, and Square-Enix.**

**Mickey Mouse and other related characters are licensed by the Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

Fullmetal Kingdom: The Fanfic

Chapter 222: Thus Far, We Endure Alone

Sitting alone in a room gave Sora time to pull out a notebook bought using the money he was paid from daily chores. Sora took a deep breath, and wrote…

**Hey Reader,**

**Been avoiding the world for a year, so I'm sorry I hurt you. Assuming if you're an old friend of mine, namely Kairi, Edward, Alphonse, Riku, Rose, or even Donald and Goofy, hell, I made a ton of amazing friends, even some who may hate my guts after what I did. I've shot someone, I don't know how I did it, I wasn't even awake when I did it, but a fired glock in my right and the collapsed form of the Fullmetal Alchemist in front of me told the whole story. But if it's the WHOLE Story you want, then I might as well let you in on my origins, just to keep the new folks up to speed…**

**As far back as I can tell, I was taken from my family when I was a baby. According to recent chit-chat, it turned out my family came from a group called the Dandelions, Keyblade Wielders who abandoned their responsibilities and left their Union Guilds in the past. Despite the harsh rumors of their disgraceful reputation, my parents seemed capable enough to get together and bring me into the world…until the Amestrian Forces abducted me.**

**Reasons for my abduction pointed to my ancestry, related to past Keybearers, my kidnappers believed a relative connected to the Dandelions could have access to the same powers and strengths that my bloodline had before. Recently, it's been discovered their reasons were ALSO to supply their master with a Keyblade of his own.**

**They tortured me in their labs, experimented on me and brainwashed me, using a kidnapped witch named Namine to manipulate my mind. After I was 'molded' into their puppet, they sent me to Drachma, under the alias of an orphan boy with no home. I was pitied and befriended by Kairi Ushiromiya, princess of Drachma and daughter of current Drachmanian Wiseman, Ansem. After she took me in, Kairi started to warm up to me, so much that my programming adjusted to this new life of happiness. Kairi was truly my first friend…**

**But all stories have their endings…**

**Especially when her uncle, Raven Ushiromiya, revealed his current status as a soldier for the Amestrian Army, the same people who turned me into a blank slate…and Kairi's assassin!**

**Seeking to become the ruler of Drachma, Raven activated me and sent me off on a killing spree while he and his soldiers watched. Ansem and Kairi's Grandmother died by my hands, and Kairi was still alive. But...I recognized her, I fought my brainwashing, and saw my friend, looking at me like I was her worst nightmare. Raven moved in closer to finish her off, but I turned around and stabbed his leg, trying to keep Kairi safe while trying to give her time to run! But Kairi grabbed my hand instead, begging me to run with her…**

**And that was when she died, forced out the window with me by Raven's men. We fell a long distance, and yet...we held one-another...until everything turned black.**

**I...survived...and ran away, into the streets with my mind racing with thoughts of betrayal and murder running through my head, as it turned out, my mind was erased by Namine IMMEDIATELY after I ran back into Amestris. After a few weeks of hiding, I was found and hunted by a group of children, faster than me, and deadlier than me. They were the Y.O.U.T.H. Assassins, a branch of trained orphans raised to follow Amestrian orders. With no idea of what to do or where to go, I made my escapes decisive and carefully, leaving my stalkers in the dust...until one day, one of them approached me, and offered me a place among them. This individual's name was Riku, also Number 307, he was the big brother I never had, trustworthy and honorable…**

**He took me to the Orphanage where his creed hid from the world. There, I made more friends, a bookish girl named Lyra, Mion and Shion the Sonozaki Twins, and many more. Despite my luck seemingly changing, Namine's brainwashing caused me to replace the image of Kairi with Namine's, just to keep me under Amestrian eyes and tied to their leash. And to make matters worse, the orphanage's attempts in turning their children into their puppets left several of us in a bad place, either mentally distant or locked away. **

**For instance, Shion, a nurse-in-training was warped by their experiments and became my worst nightmare: A perfectionist who uses hallucinogenic drugs to take away the fears and pain of anyone exposed. She was also closer than any of my enemies. **

**She would kill children to hurt me…**

**One of them, Tina, was almost driven to Cannibalism and nearly tore my body to pieces. My spine was replaced with Automail while the rest of me was merely bandaged. My only visible scar is a part of my shoulder, healed-yet-clearly bitten off…**

**Tina's traumatic event fortunately didn't hold her for long, as she found me in medical care, barely able to move. But it DID teach me something important: The Orphanage wanted this, to turn us into what Tina almost became. And if there was a hero…**

**Their attention would be away from the others.**

**I made a promise to Tina on that day, to NEVER take a life, even if I was ordered to.**

**I kept my friends safe, taking the attention of the directors and focusing it on me, thus I became a flunk, a problem child, and despite their harsh treatments, I became a hero.**

**However, I was still in need of a lesson or two in protecting myself, so I trained under the tutelage of fellow Y.O.U.T.H. Assassin, Mion. She dragged me through the mud, but pulled me out with her lessons BURNED into my soul. Just remembering the words 'Penalty' and 'Game' gave me an ulcer.**

**My training was going well, and Riku had JUST become my sparring partner when two days later…**

**Maes Hughes, a Lt. Colonel from Central City arrived, and under orders by Colonel Roy Mustang, sought a Y.O.U.T.H. Orphan to act as a bodyguard for their youngest and most irrasional officer, Edward Elric, AKA: Fullmetal Alchemist. He was close to my age, but follows his head more than his heart, unlike his younger brother and travel-buddy, Alphonse Elric, who consoles and enlightens in our darkest hour. During our first assignment together, I was also given a Keychain by Fantasia's Genome president, Mickey Mouse, which changed my assigned weapon into the legendary weapon: the Keyblade, with the power to summon elements and take us beyond the Gate of Truth into other worlds and back.**

**I protected Ed against many threats and helped him through many adventures. Overthrowing a con-man playing holy-man, stopping the reproduction of Red Stones, and foiling a former State Alchemist's plan to assassinate the Fuhrer. In our travels, we made valuable friends. Like Donald Duck and Goofy, two Genome servants and friends of Mickey. One does magic, the other does-...well, he's got a Shield. There were also two Mage kids from a far-away land named Vivi and Eiko, who's spells differ in certain areas. Winry, a childhood friend of the Elrics, was a welcome spunk in the group, her head was always on Automail, I sort of admire her for that. Then there was Leon and the Restoration Committee, Maria+Block, Jiminy Cricket, Mustang's group, including Hawkeye and Armstrong, my foster family: the Hughes family, Minnie, Daisy, and Rose, she's…very important to me. Rose is currently under the worst of situations, especially with her beliefs shattered and her hometown of Lior turned inside-out. I'm currently working on a way to reach her and save her…**

**During our adventures, we ended up encountering villains, like Crimson, the leader of his own Kingdom and the master of a strange species of soot and ashes called Golems. Scar, a survivor of the Ishbal War with a desire for vengeance supported by his abilities to destroy ANYTHING his right arm touches. Terranzis Xehanort, a scientist recently employed by Amestrian bureaucrats-now a deranged MAD scientist with obsessions towards the heart with a monstrous Golem sticking out of his back, currently goes by Ansem, which is ironically the name of his teacher AND Kairi's father. And just recently, a demon using the body of a clone called Crisis, I don't have much information on her, but from what I've seen, this lady's dangerous. She leads a cult+militia force called the Nobodies and is supported by heavy hitters called Elemental Priests. So far, I've only seen one of them, a masked man dubbed Zelgiuce, who can create his own flames.**

**Currently, our top tier enemies are secret organizations and mutant groups, controlling events as they occur in Amestris. So far, these enemies have worked in unison, yet don't share their name. Aside from wearing black there isn't much similarity between the Homunculi and Organization XIII. The duo can be best described as a two-sided coin: Heads ~ A group of possibly 7 based on one-sin-each created from Alchemic means with the sadism of a Batman villain. Tails ~ A large unit of Alchemists armed with morphing weaponry who each control a secret branch under Amestris's nose. Their goals all seem to support the wishes and desires of one man, a man with access to our own military called Father. Recent encounters suggest this man is planning to achieve godhood, one of the ways he aims to accomplish this is having a Keyblade created for him, thus, MY reasons for being here in the first place.**

**As time went by, we encountered Kairi, who was turned into a Homunculus by Father. Despite being mutated and controlled, she revealed her intention was to restore my memories and get her friend (me before Raven took control) back. At first, I was hesitant, but after removing Father's seed and giving a fraction of Kairi's humanity back, I felt closer to her than anyone. Can you believe it? A complete stranger is suddenly more familiar than the girl I assumed was my childhood friend.**

**Eventually, yes, we found Namine, and a few stragglers like Aqua, a Keyblade Master who was imprisoned inside the Void, Ling Yao and his bodyguards (Lan Fan & Fu), and runaway Organization members Roxas and Xion. Namine was more than happy to cooperate, and reversed the brainwashing, giving me back ALL of my memories. But the backlash made me feel like a totally different person, I felt haunted and judged, like NOTHING I could do can make up for my past. That and I had a stronger urge to kill than previously, despite my promise to Tina.**

**Eventually, our latest adventure came in the form of a traitor Homunculus named Greed. He had…ambitions. He kidnapped Alphonse in the hopes of getting Ed to spill the beans on binding a soul to another body. Ed refused, and a chase ensued. As Ed confronted Greed however, a member of Organization XIII named Even Archer attacked me, demanding that I relinquish the Keyblade's secrets. He then told me what happened to Rose and the Ishbalins after their city was devastated, he experimented on them…**

**I didn't take THAT very well.**

**Fortunately, one of the runaways, Xion, stopped me from tearing Even apart. Weird thing is she knew me well enough to talk me out of it, I haven't figured that part out, but she never struck me as the untrustworthy type. Now at our mercy, Even confessed his secrets, including the Dandelions, the Elemental Mirrors they stole (Crimson is after the 4 by the way), and their plans regarding their master possessing a Keyblade hand-made by them. My family died because they wanted a weapon, and I held the key to their future.**

**Suddenly, Even was assassinated by Axel, another member of the Organization, who was assigned by his superiors to "Eliminate their Traitor". Before Even was burned to a cinder, he revealed one last secret…I had a brother, raised in the way they intended for me. So yeah, things will get worse before they get better…**

**It actually went there earlier than I thought when Edward killed Greed. He told me it was Greed who forced him in a corner in order to teach him how to kill a Homunculus, which could be accomplished by using the remains of their old human bodies in a unique Transmutation Circle found in Dante's mansion. Ed was fortunate to keep a memory of that circle in case we needed it again, but honestly, I wasn't comfortable with the price we paid.**

**One day later, and Ed and I could barely talk to each other without bringing up our promises and our mistakes, we just stopped seeing each other as friends, and just when I was talking to Lieutenant Hawkeye, I was suddenly given a gun, and found myself standing in front of Edward, who collapsed before me with a bullet lodged in his chest!**

**I shot my friend, my assigned client, I actually SHOT Edward!**

**I rushed him to the nearest hospital, but knowing my creed would come after me, I left my post and disappeared…**

**I travelled a distance, made it to Rush Valley without arousing suspicions, but to my surprise, I found Lyra, who I thought might have been killed by Greed! I told her about Dante's fate, so now, we're hiding g from the public eye in Twilight Town, where we made our living as laborers and part-time workers…**

**Despite our new lives, I still felt something was off. Lyra, she was different from the one who wrote me the letter months ago, and despite our plan to aid Rose and the Restoration Committee, Lyra seemed more interested in her new life here than anywhere else. I'm even starting to-.**

"-Sora, it's time for your Newspaper Routes, they can't deliver themselves!" Lyra called out. Sora sighed and hurried out of his apartment room, leaving his paragraph finished…

**I'm even starting to miss my friends and family. ~**

Elsewhere, Edward had been sitting in a train car for sometime, thinking to himself. The memory of Sora, pointing the gun and shooting him still played through his mind. Sora's blank expression, his struggle with the gun, reminded Ed of one Alchemist, "...Terranzis Xehanort. His Heart Manipulation Alchemy was witnessed in his coronation ceremony into the Amestrian Military. He has to be the bastard responsible for Sora's gunplay incident!"

"Brother, we're back!"

Alphonse and Kairi returned with lunch, giving Edward his order as they sat back down. Kairi then said, "Ooh, SOMEONE'S deep in thought. What's up?" Edward answered, "I was just thinking of Sora. He may have been hypnotised by Xehanort. The blank expression on his face, his eyes and twitching to. These symptoms are similar to the ones you find in Xehanort's patients."

Kairi then held Edward's hand and said, "...I never said 'thank you'...Ed, you kept me with you boys, despite my past as a Homunculi, you allowed me to be with Sora. I-I just never thought you'd let me have a reunion with him." Ed smiled at her and said, "You really are in love with the dweeb, aren't you (chuckle), y'know, Rose got to him before Namine restored his memories, so you might have some competition!"

"_**YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT, YA GRAIN-BRAINED-MOPPET?!**_"

"_**REFER TO THE SIZE, AND YOU WILL DIEZ!**_"

"_**EDWARD, SIT DOWN, YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE!**_"

Winry's voice forced Edward to sit on his rump, with no argument to follow. As Winry sat down next to Al, Ling Yao and Riku dropped their food on their tables while sitting on the seats on the other side. Ling winked at Kairi, who did NOT wink back.

"Seriously though, you gave yourself away too much. I gave this a chance, and in a humorous way, you…earned your stripes. You were honestly trying to get that knucklehead back into your life, and to be frank, the decision to let you into the circle was more of a gamble than a choice. I'm just glad I won the game without many consequences…'Princess Kairi'." Ed explained. Kairi blushed while Riku announced, "This is not going to be easy. I mean, the Colonel briefed me, but do YOU know why Table City is a heavy risk?" Ed answered, "It's in Creta, West from Amestris, I heard about it. You may be a sub for Sora, but I gotta say Riku, you're kind of a jittery little chicken when glaring in the face of danger." Riku then said, "Caution is only a cowardly approach to a situation when you're running away! I'm not running, I'm WARNING you."

Riku suddenly pulled out a few notes, reports, and posters while explaining, "Three hundred years ago, Table City was referred to as a holy land named the Hill of Milos. The Milosians worshiped their God until the day Creta stomped their religion to the ground, paving the way for their civilization and cities. After a war with Amestris, the country WE came out of, Creta allowed their enemy countryland to take Table City as compensation. But Amestris had OTHER plans-."

Riku was suddenly interrupted by a passenger in a long white trench coat, a white hat, and dark-blue hair and a large stache. Kairi suddenly noticed the white figure dropped a few paper sheets and picked it up. Kairi then said, "Excuse me sir, it looks like you dropped these." The man turned around, and took the papers from her. He suddenly noticed the girl who was giving him the papers…

"**Y-You! How did you-?!**"

Alphonse stood up and explained, "If you know who she is, then can you please keep it to yourself? We're on an important mission, so the farther you are, the safer you'll be, please understand sir." The man nodded and said, "O-Of course, please take care of the princess!" As Kairi and Al sat back down, the man in white walked away with a glare in his eyes…

"..._It's no wonder Raven came to this Metropolitan Toilet_…"

Riku then took the time to continue his explanation, "(ahem) As I was saying, Amestris had other plans for the Milosians. There were actually SOME Amestrians said to be scheming to steal the Milosians's secrets, secrets that could create-."

"_**-The Sanguine Star?**_"

Ed's sudden interruption surprised Riku as he then continued, "Sorry to burst that Mustang-Fueled Bubble, but I took the time before the train ride to read up on that secret. In fact, Sora was the one who contributed to the opportunity by presenting me with one or two books from Dante's Mansion regarding that SPECIFIC subject. _**The Sanguine Star is actually another name for the Philosopher Stone**_, in the same way the name 'Heartless' is the Drachmanian-chosen name for the Golems. This secret is possibly trusted to the leader of Table City, so if we can talk this person into giving us what we want, we may have the key to restoring Alphonse's body and my own-!"

"_**-AFTER WE SPEAK TO JULIA!**_" Kairi reminded.

As Ed sat back down in a huff, Ling said, "You know, Julia's a Milosian as well, maybe Ed and Al might have a better chance of getting this Sang-goony-Star if they co-opt with Kairi?" Al then said, "I can't see why not? As soon as we find her, we'll start negotiations." Kairi then added, "Hopefully, Raven's nowhere near that bridge. If he crosses first, then the Book of Prophecies and possibly the Sanguine Star could fall into the wrong hands and spell the end for all of us."

"_PAPERS. SHOW US YOUR PAPERS, PLEASE?_"

The passengers of the car gave their papers to the approaching officers. As they did, Riku said, "The colonel was nice enough to pay our way to Table City, I'll give him the Papers and we'll-." Ed suddenly said, "NOT necessary, newbie. I got something that gets us past anything."

After the officers passed the seats behind the Fullmetal's group, they approached the party. One approached and asked, "Do you have your papers kids?" Ed then said, "Sorry, ain't got any to offer, guess _**this**_ will have to do." Edward suddenly pulled out his Amestrian Military Pocket Watch, the item EVERY State Alchemist possesses, verifying their status as fellow officers of Amestris! The Officer twitched in shock and stood firm at Attention before his verified superior, "_**OH GOSH, I-I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A STATE ALCHEMIST SIR!**_"

Ed smirked and said, "At ease soldier, we were just here under orders like you, nothing special, nothing to worry about." The officer relaxed and said, "W-well sir, it's a pleasure to have you on board, but, your friends-." Riku then said, "-I'll take care of it. I'm Riku, No.307, acting Bodyguard to the Fullmetal Alchemist. The colonel, Roy Mustang, was nice enough to fill these out for us." Riku then offered the papers for himself, Alphonse, Winry and Kairi.

Ling then asked, "W-Wait, what about MY Paper? Don't you have-?" Riku than answered, "The colonel printed papers for 5 Passengers, Myself, the Elric Brothers, and the two girls here. There was none for a Prince from Xing here." Ling then asked, "Then…_**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH THE GROUP WITHOUT ANY INSURANCE?!**_"

One Minute Later…

Ling was washing dishes in a car further away from the group. Ling then said, "...Maybe sending my bodyguards out to find Sora WASN'T a good idea…"

Elsewhere in Traverse Town, Gracia Hughes received a knock on the door and answered, "Y-Yes, who is it?" Goofy answered, "Howdy Misses Hughes, you remember Donald and myself, right?" Gracia answered, "I do Goofy, it's good to see you again. Have you come by for something?" Donald answered, "Well, the thing is…Mame, we went through the weirdest of situations, and we were hoping you and the Lieutenant Colonel could give these kids a place to stay?" Donald then revealed Eiko, Roxas, and Namine.

Eiko then greeted Gracia and said, "Hi Ms. Hughes, it's great to see you again! How's Elicia?" Gracia answered, "She's doing alright Eiko, if you like, she's playing in her room, and could use a friend right now." Eiko nodded, "Of course!" As Eiko went past her, Gracia asked, "I don't see Vivi around, is he alright?" Donald smiled and said, "Nothing to worry about Ms. Hughes, he's visiting his old home, that's all." Namine then bowed to Gracia and said, "Ms. Hughes, I heard about you from Sora, thank you for keeping him in your family. I will try to make myself useful during my stay here." Gracia chuckled and said, "There's no need to act so modest, you are welcome here anytime. Come in, please…"

As Gracia invited them in, Roxas suddenly noticed a few people outside, watching them while keeping their faces hidden…

"HERE'S a plot. Wonder who those guys are?" Roxas wondered.

As Roxas watched, one of the spies summoned a small portal and reported, "Lord Crimson, the Hughes Home is occupied by the blonde Keyblade Wielder and a few of the Fullmetal's friends."

Back in Hollow Bastion, Crimson asked, "How many have arrived?" the spy replied, "5 of them, including him. There's two Genomes, one little girl, and a blonde teen in a white dress." Crimson then said, "There's only one unremarkable kid with a lacking in appearance-yet makes up for it for being transparently appealing to the teenage mind. THE WITCH THAT POKED SORA'S BRAIN! Boys, keep a close eye on that house! It's not everyday we get a mind-poker in our sights-WAIT…earlier, you said 'Keyblade Wielder', right?" The spy replied, "...My report started with that vague description of the boy, sir." Crimson then ordered, "INTERESTING…Sora's been hesitant to my offers, but what would ANOTHER Keybearer say? (giggle) Boys, keep an eye on him, and when the time comes, 'invite' the pop-singer-voiced-Keyblade Wielder to the castle. We'll make our move surgically AND physically if we play our cards right, and then Amestris will truly be destroyed." The spy complied, "Y-Yes sir, over and out."

Crimson sighed and said, "Keybladers on my side AND the Four Fiends as well, I can't think of a better set of plans! But just in case, lets see how the 'runaway' is doing…" Crimson then opened a Portal into Twilight Town…

…Where Sora was riding a bike around town, dropping newspapers around town. What he didn't notice was Aqua, Xion, and the Xingese Bodyguards, watching him from the shadows. Aqua then said, "Well, we found my apprentice, now we just need to approach him." Lan Fan then added, "I don't see him ever consenting to being your apprentice." Aqua argued, "He consented, you didn't see it, but he consented alright!" Xion then asked, "So…now that we found him, what do we do next?" Fu replied, "Perhaps we can make contact with him in an area away from here. I sense a blackened Chi in those living quarters, meaning it would be too risky to try approaching him inside his new dwelling."

Aqua then asked, "So…the landlord is a bad guy?" Fu corrected, "Bad FEMALE, and she actually lives close by. If anything, she's a neighbor." Xion then said, "A possessive neighbor is risky to have close by? This sounds like a suspenseful romance novel." Aqua then said, "If that's what we're dealing with, then I vote we report her to the police or have her die in a dramatic self-ironic death. That's usually how those types of novels end in some way." Lan Fan looked at Aqua awkwardly and said, "...YOU'RE…A KEYBLADE MASTER. AND YOU SAID THAT…ALOUD. Do you even know your own character?"

Aqua answered, "I know she's been stuck in a hole for the last 13 Years without aging while the world around her changed into a baron waste-pool of Alchemic Carnage."

Meanwhile, Sora stopped by the hut where the Newspapers were lined up for delivery. As he picked out a handful, three teens about Sora's age entered and cheered in celebration. The blonde boy said, "Did you guys see me tossing that newspaper to Mr. Wringles? That was 8 floors high, MAN I AM GOOD!" A girl with frilly hair giggled and said, "Take it down a notch, dude, he could always get the paper from the front door or the mailbox. No need to make an Olympic event out of NOTHING." The tubby boy then spoke out, "I dunno, Hayner MAY need this, Ollette. After all, the _**Struggle Tournament**_ is coming up, and he'll need all the training he can get to pass his current limits and become unstoppable…or at least tough enough to beat Seifer."

Sora turned back and greeted the trio, "Hayner, Pence, Ollette, good morning." The trio awkwardly greeted Sora as they stacked up on newspapers. Hayner then said, "So…enjoying the job?" Sora answered, "It was available, got nothing against it." Hayner nodded, "Good-good, gotta-...well, we gotta make the trip if we're gonna get the latest news, right?" Sora replied, "I suppose…(ahem) so, you three take care out there, never know what's coming until it gets you-."

"-Come with us!"

Sora stopped for a second and looked back at Ollette, who continued, "...Sora, you started working with us for a few days already, and it…well, it means a lot to us that you've stuck by for this long." Pence then added, "So we were hoping maybe you'd like to spend the afternoon with us? Hayner's business couldn't be what it is today without a helping hand, and your hands have offered MANY of our newspapers." Hayner cringed for a second, but said, "...You've stepped up in the workplace…and we never thanked you for it."

Sora smiled, and turned around, but when he saw them, he couldn't help but see Edward, Kairi, and Alphonse where Pence, Ollette, and Hayner stood…

"...I-...I can't. Gotta get to work, after all, you don't pay rent without a Wallet-Green, right?"

Sora's tears couldn't be hidden as Hayner, Pence, and Ollette saw their new teammate run out with eyes turning red with regret and sorrow…

As Sora made his way to the next neighborhood, he thought to himself, _Friends get hurt…by your enemies or by __**you**__…I CAN'T let the cycle continue…I-...I have to stay away from them all…_

Unbeknown to Sora, Xion watched the whole thing. Lan Fan came next to her and said, "You were the closest to the target, why didn't you-?" Xion answered, "-He's been led to believe this. He's…actually trying to distance himself. He must have been blaming himself for what happened to Edward for some time now, and now sees people like his friends…people like them…as targets for his enemies…" Lan Fan then said, "Well we didn't come all the way here to be Targets, we came here to bring him back to the Young Lord-." Xion stopped Lan Fan and explained, "-JUST WAIT! I can't say this in any clearer way, but…for now, we just need to let him be…for now…"

As Xion and Lan Fan watched Sora, Crimson chuckled and said, "...Shit happens kids…and as our hero runs out of options, _**he'll be looking for an emergency Exit**_…"

Elsewhere, in the sky, Cid's Airship flew over Fantasia, as it did, President Mickey called out, "Vivi, we've reached Daybreak Town!" Vivi cheered as he tugged on Tina's hand and had her walk with him over to the window. Vivi then said, "I've been away for so long, I can't WAIT to see home again!" Glenn however placed his hand on Vivi's shoulder and said, "I'm not sure if you'll enjoy the view my boy…" Glenn then pointed toward the City, revealing to Vivi the fate of his home…

Daybreak Town was now covered in flags and banners, bearing the Stain Heart, the symbol of _**Crisis**_…

End of Chapter 222

* * *

**Next Chapter, Roxas has his OWN encounter with the mischievous Golem King, yet Crimson couldn't have asked for a better encounter...**


	2. Chapter 223

**Last time, wanting to avoid the law after shooting Edward, Sora moved with Lyra to Twilight Town to try and settle down and start over in his life, despite his new living conditions, he still misses the friends he left in Dublith, including Kairi...**

**Speaking of whom, Kairi was heading to Table City with the Elric Brothers, Winry, Ling Yao, and the Fullmetal Alchemist's NEW Bodyguard, Riku, who was employed by Colonel Mustang to look after the Elric Brothers while Sora's missing. Kairi hopes to beat her deceitful uncle, Raven, to the Drachmanian Family Treasure, the Book of Prophecies, said to hold untold secrets and power within. The caretaker of the treasure, and Kairi's childhood friend, Julia Chrichton, was believed to be in peril, so Kairi travels by train to hurry through Cretan railways and towards her friend...**

**Elsewhere, in Traverse Town, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy were tasked by Edward to look after Namine and Eiko and take them to the Hughes' Family Home, where they would care for them until the Elrics arrive. Roxas however noticed several suits, spying on them from outside the front door. ****The agents were spying for the Golem King, Crimson, who is eager to recruit Roxas, since Sora has refused his many offers...**

**Back in Twilight Town, Sora was ALSO being spied on, but the ones watching him were friendly, in fact, it was Aqua, Xion, and Ling's 2 Bodyguards, Lan Fan and Fu! Tasked by Kairi, the group followed Sora to try and get him back with the group. Trying to approach him carefully, they witnessed his new life with co-workers around his age, Hayner, Pence, and Ollette, whom were more than open to hanging out with him. But to the group's dismay, Sora kept himself withdrawn, worried for the safety of these good teens, and frightened that he would eventually hurt them like he did many friends in the past...**

**Knowing this, Crimson is all the more eager to see Sora take an 'Emergency Exit' towards his previous offers to align with his Heartless Empire...**

**Meanwhile, on Cid's Highwind, Vivi and Mickey witnessed the tragic currency of Daybreak Town, Vivi and Eiko's old home town. It was now under one of the home bases of Crisis's forces...**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater are licensed by Bones Inc., Aniplex, Funimation, and Square-Enix.**

**Kingdom Hearts is licensed by the Walt Disney Company, Disney Interactive Studios and Square-Enix.**

* * *

Fullmetal Kingdom: The Fanfic

Chapter 223: Roxas Meets Crimson

Crimson sat at the bar seat close by his throne and poured a small glass of wine to drink. As he sipped, he thought to himself, _2 months…it's been 2 months since the Keybearer disappeared after nailing my 2nd-In-Command to the wall THEN separated from the Fullmetal's group. If I knew he'd 'Houdini' off the radar, I'd pull him into the Safespace by now!_

"Hey boss, ya got a minute?" Smarty Weasel asked as he and the other Weasels entered the room.

Crimson answered, "Depends, you got a reason for sucking oxygen in my throne room?" Smarty answered, "You're in a bad mood, I get it boss, but ya got NOTHING to worry! Ya see, I and the boys here were just checking around for ya, earning our rent, ya know? And while we were checking up on our recurring headaches of archenemies, we came to obtain the juicy delicacies that are secretive from your sights and receivers."

Crimson sighed and asked, "OK, what do you have to report?" Smarty cheered and whispered, "**Da market's open on **_**ANOTHER Keyblade Wielder!**_"

Crimson got up from his throne in surprise and asked, "...'Another' you say? So there isn't just one bodyguard to keep our eyes on, there's really another?!" Smarty answered, "He's not even body-guarding, he's just hanging out with the usual rabble in Traverse Town, down in Central City! He's the pick, Boss, THE PICK OF THE DAY!"

Crimson then opened a portal and said, "Hopefully, this one will be less of a hassle than certain brown-haired Bastards…GOOD WORK Smarty, tell the Weasels to expect a promotion!"

Back in Central, Gracia just finished telling Namine, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy something…

Namine tearfully said to her, "...Mrs. Hughes...I'm so sorry about-!" Gracia held Namine's hand and said, "Now-now, Maes was never one to regret his actions, he fought for us AND Sora...he died a hero...while Xehanort is being hunted by the law." Roxas then asked, "Xehanort? How did that name come up?" Gracia answered, "Maes...he told me he came here for Sora, and so he went out to meet him…"

Roxas sighed and said, "I-I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes...you didn't need me to bring up that." Gracia shook her head and said, "It's alright Roxas...Sora and the Elrics don't know yet, so I know this will be hard for them to hear as much as it was for you." Donald wiped his tears and said, "...Sora's daddy…" Goofy blew into a Kleenex and said, "I'm gonna miss that pleasant feller, he was a fun father figure!" Donald then stood up and said, "**Mrs. Hughes, by the just and proud name of our Fantasian Majesty, President Mickey, I hereby swear to protect you and Elicia from any and all hostile enemies until Sora returns!**"

(Knock-knock)

Goofy answers the door to find Crimson there.

"Hi, seen any Keybearers-?"

(Donald casts Zetaflare)

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAGH-THAT WAS BETWEEN THE CHEEKS!**_"

Donald walked back into the living room and repeated, "Any and ALL hostile enemies."

(Knock-knock)

"Goofy, if you spy that guy again, pry the shy from one eye and let him fry till he dies."

Donald's dark words forced Goofy to simply answer Crimson by saying, "Mister Crimson, please check back some other time. Sora's not here at the moment, so now's not a good time for a daily visit." Crimson then said, "I'm aware of the runaway bodyguard, I actually came to appoint one of the lesser side-characters as a soldier in my empire. I believe the boy's name is Roxas?"

"Sheesh, shows how committed YOU are."

(_**THWACK**_)

A Keyblade attack forced Crimson away while Roxas stepped out and prepared to dish out a beating…

Crimson examined Roxas and said, "Ah, the Organization's Roxas, size is between the last-year's model and the Fullmetal, hair's too sunny, a 2nd Keyblade in hand would be cooler, the voice is girly, and you have a suspicious aura about you...you almost look familiar, like a trio is missing their middle-man. Tell me something...Roxas...does the name, 'Ventus' peak your membranes?" Roxas glared at Crimson and answered, "That's not a name I heard, so why don't you save your own hide and leave before I pick YOUR brains?"

Crimson then corrected, "First off, you're trying to match 'peak' with 'pick', and 'membranes' with 'brains', if you're going to make a comment against me that matches words in a rhyme, at least pick your own brains fast enough to come up with something clever. And secondly, you're in no real harm, I just want to talk." Roxas then said, "I've been to your castle, you were never the 'talkative' type." Crimson then explained, "THAT was when I was negotiating with an enemy, but we're not enemies, we're a common folk with a common foe..._**HOHENHEIM OF LIGHT!**_" Roxas then said, "Sorry, that's not ringing any bells either." Crimson then explained, "Bearded elder, wears white, uses Amestris though it's government and demons, IMMORTAL, none of that ringing?! Is it too strange to recall the country's largest secret?" Roxas prepared his Keyblade and said, "Even if I'm a rogue, I'm not stupid enough to talk out in the open about my old boss." Crimson then said, "-Yet you confirm such a man exists. Listen, I have sources of sources, and sources beneath such sources have kept a careful eye on you, my boy, studying you like a hawk just like I studied Hohenheim. And the info I have might be enough to give you something promising! Something you need...something **XION** needs perhaps?"

Roxas immediately rushes towards Crimson with a Haymaker attack, followed by an attempt to slice the Golems King in half! Crimson however chuckled and grabbed the Oathkeeper Keyblade, forcing Roxas to say, "She doesn't need ANYTHING you can offer." Roxas then surprises Crimson with a Magnet Spell, forcing the Golems King to be pulled up to the rooftops, giving Roxas a chance to attack! Crimson, however, disappeared, forcing Roxas to accidentally crash through a window, and into a room where a little girl was sitting with her mother! Roxas shook off the glass and debris, and said, "S-sorry about the damage! Supervillains just love to Troll the Hero sometimes. Happy Mother's Day-!"

Suddenly, Roxas felt his Shadow pulling him down, forcing him to collapse and restrained to the ground! It of the shadows behind them, Crimson surprised the Mother and her Daughter! He then ordered, "...Trust me, you don't have a seat in this, so leave the meeting room and let the adults have their discussion. UNLESS...you both die." The Mother rushes out of the room with her child while Crimson presses his boot on Roxas while saying, "Maybe let the lady talk for herself. Xion deserves all the time she's given…" Crimson suddenly kicks the former Organization member outside, and as Roxas collapsed on the street, Crimson threw a few folders with files inside against Roxas's shoes…

"**Especially since Even hasn't given enough to her.**"

Roxas glared at Crimson with rage and said, "What...do you want...ME to do...read these and see your point?! Well, here's my...rebuttal...you pick those up…and stay away from her! If you don't...I will kill you, Keyblade, Alchemy, or with my BARE-HANDS, it doesn't matter!" Crimson chuckled, "You shouldn't push me away Roxas…" Crimson hops from the giant hole back onto the street and continued, "_**I tend to push back.**_ These files hold info on your little 'Dorothy of Oz', and if you held any feelings for her...you might want to consider these files...before someone considers HER…"

Crimson then disappears, leaving Roxas worried about Xion...while questioning what Crimson dropped in front of him…

Meanwhile, Roxas was being watched by Axel, who clenched his fists frustratingly, "...DAMN that Halloween-Costumed Snake."

"Yes, the girl's secrets may not be so safe after all, Mother and Marluxia may have called it when they ordered the Chilling Academic's assassination."

Axel turned around, meeting eyes with his Homunculus comrades, Lust and Gluttony. Axel then said, "The Doc let Ishbalin Rats get away with a runaway Y.O.U.T.H. Assassin, all the while losing sight of his files, hinting his connections with Crimson, similarly like the soldiers with stolen files. Any word on their status?" Lust answered, "We've dealt with rebellion before, but this Golem King knew precisely who to look into. CEO's, Colonels, Generals, Alchemist-."

"-STATE ALCHEMISTS?! Damn it! This Crimson jackass is digging OUR Dirt!" Axel said. Gluttony, however, reported, "Can I tell the Man, Lust? Can I, please?" Lust answered, "Use your words carefully, Gluttony. You want us to know, remember that." Gluttony chuckled, "(tee-hee) I ate the loose ends! Lust told me to find them, and I DID! (lashing-licking) There's still a few, Lust told me to spare a few, as Father wanted!" Axel smiled and patted Gluttony, "That loyalty just earned you a meal, _**got it memorized?**_" Gluttony cheered while Lust advised, "You may want to take care of one more loose end. Remember, Even's secrets were the reason a few soldiers met Gluttony's 'hunger strike'." Axel then said, "Roxas won't read those files, Crimson's believes he'll give in for the sake of Xion...but what a Golem King doesn't know…"

Roxas then reached towards the case files…

(**VA**_**-VOOOOOOOOSH**_)

-Which to Roxas's shock was incinerated!

"...won't hurt the Organization."

Lust smirked, "Don't you mean '_won't hurt Roxas_'?" Axel then said, "Just leave the coats to deal with their own crap, _**got it memorized?**_" Lust then said, "Fine with us, but Father has a strict rule against traitors, and he expects you to know that as well as the next Organization member." Axel then said, "I'll take care of things here, don't you worry. But just to keep score, whose files belong to LIVING loose ends right now?" Lust answered, "There's Gardner, Klemin, Raven, and Silver." Axel then asked, "...The other 3, I know, but Silver...remind me who that is again?" Lust answered, "He's MIA." As Axel looked at Lust in disturbance, Gluttony added, "I couldn't track the smell...let me track the smell...I'LL EAT HIM LUST, I CAN-!" Lust pet her cohort on the head while explaining, "Apparently, Silver's been in hiding since the Laboratory 5 Incident. What's strange is the fact that he knew Gluttony's tracking skills well enough to cover his tracks." Axel then asked, "...what else can you tell me about the guy? Maybe we can find him if we had more to go on, if we put our heads together, maybe-." Gluttony nodded, "YES-YES, the man is right, Lust! More eyes, more chances to find and EAT him!"

Lust sighed and continued, "Very well...Silver is actually his codename. The Silver Alchemist's REAL name is Giolio Comanche, he's a Major working in the West City HQ, located near Twilight Town. Sources say he went AWOL during an investigation in the crime-racket, one racket was led by a crime boss with more connections than anyone in the underground was led to believe." Axel then guessed, "Those connections...how deep do they go? Because from the sound of things, it FEELS like this SOB '**got **_**ALL OF US**_** memorized**' in his connections!" Lust then added, "This crime boss is a SHE...and her name is…"

Elsewhere…

A figure entered a dark building, wearing a top hat and a sinister grin on his face…

As the figure walked further in, many more figures, wearing toothed masks, gathered around him, walking towards a beam of light, shining over a woman in a throne…

The Top-Hatted figure kneeled before her and said, "..._**Master Arachne**_, the boy doesn't seem to be taking action so far. It seems he is completely ignorant of our activities."

"He'd have to be, given how well he was set up. That soul has died, leaving nothing but a coward in the husk. Even if the boy had heard the whisper of Arachne, he wouldn't dare act. His heroism was merely rewarded with death, loss, and betrayal. Sora Hughes is no longer the bodyguard of the Fullmetal Alchemist...he is a pleasure for ANOTHER husk. And while he's being used for her, we'll be moving on with our master's plan. To plant the Seeds of Recreation into Amestris...and watch the country decide…" Arachne said. The mustached Top-Hatted figure then smiled and said, "..._**Crisis**_..._**or Calamity**_...what will the fools choose before this is over (chuckle)?"

Elsewhere in Twilight Town, Sora just finished taking out the garbage near the Item Shop, cared for by Wantz, who went up to Sora and said, "Thanks for clearing that junk heap out of the area, Sora. My brother won't recognize the place now that it's spic and spam!" Sora chuckled and said, "Well, with Mr. O'aka making a profit, I can see why it would be hard for his little brother to handle more than the shop on his own." Wantz presented Sora with his pay and said, "...I tell ya, this is the 13th time this week the neighborhood was piling up on this stuff. It's garbage and all, but the structure, the appearance, these junkheaps...they look like pieces of a machine or something." Sora looked at the garbage and started to notice the shape and craft of what he was throwing away and began to wonder…

"...just curious Wantz, did you see where the garbage was coming from? Or maybe who was throwing these around town in the first place?" Sora asked. Wantz answered, "...it's not like I could see him...it was more like, I saw where these things were falling while being tossed…" Wantz then looked up at the rooftops and explained, "The townspeople were spooked when they first noticed it, rusty and oily garbage was being scattered all around town, and the next thing we knew, envelopes were delivered to our houses each, telling us to '_**Disregard the noise AND the trash**_'. We thought we were just being pranked, but a few days later...somebody went up there to investigate…"

"...and the next morning, _**bits and pieces-.**_"

Sora quickly covered the boy's mouth and said, "I-I get it, somebody got curious and lost his life." Wantz nodded and said, "Yeah...kids like me were kept a distance away from the crime scene, but we had our suspicions. One kid even saw the crime scene, telling us inside those piles of trash were-."

"_**I SAID I GET IT, DAMN IT, I GET IT, JUST STOP IT!**_"

Sora's shouting surprised most of the surrounding citizens, who thought the two were simply fighting…

Sora sighed and asked, "...did the police investigate?" Wantz answered, "They were threatened just like us. Rumor has it the city's being bullied by the crime lord. That's as much as I can say about the matter, sorry Sora." Sora nodded and said, "...Wantz, you have nothing to be sorry for. All we can hope for is a miracle, especially given how messed up Amestris has become after a few years…"

Wantz nodded while Sora patted his shoulder while walking away. Wantz then advised, "Don't go up there Sora, it sounds like one of the 7 Wonders of Twilight Town, but it's not! Whatever's up there can scare the police, you'd be alone without a prayer!" Sora then said, "I'm not going to, don't worry. I'm too busy with my own garbage anyway."

As Sora walked away, he noticed someone watching him from the roof…

"...Somebody's got me in their sights...but I'm not here to play hero. I'm just-...not here to play…"

As Sora kept walking, a large figure with spiky hair and a mean glare watched and smirked, "...not so 'heroic' anymore, are you? In fact, if I recall, _**Y.O.U.T.H. ORPHANS ARE DISREGARDED WHEN THEY BITE THE HAND THAT FEEDS THEM!**_"

"-Which makes him all the more suitable for our little shippings operation, wouldn't you agree, **'Demon Weapon Alchemist' Giriko**?"

The thug then snarled, "...it's _**JUST**_ Giriko, shit-cape!" Zelguice suddenly appeared behind Giriko and said, "Hmph, with a bark like that, I can't see why Arachne would bother with a leash." Giriko then turns toward the Elemental Priest of Fire and says, "What I do with that woman is none of your business. Speaking of which, your foot soldiers have managed to sneak in safely. Had to scrap the evidence here and there and bribe a few nosey bastards, but come till Friday, this town will be the first to choose sides."

"The side of Crisis...or the side of Calamity? By the end, it will make no difference as all sides of opposition will witness the return of Shamballa's one-true master. Keep up the grunt work Giriko, you'll have your justice yet…" Zelguice said as he disappeared…

Giriko however glanced back to where he saw Sora last time and smiled, "...my justice? _**I'm not working towards 'justice'.**_"

Sora headed back to Hayner's hangout, where he, Pence, and Ollette were enjoying an ice cream bar. Sora then asked, "What are you guys eating?" Ollette answered, "A West City delicacy, feast your eyes AND your taste buds on **Sea-Salt Ice Cream**!" Pence then commented, "I still can't wrap my head around the flavor, it's kinda salty-." Hayner however added, "-But the result is GLORIOUS SWEETNESS! (chuckle) This here's the perfect snack, and we eat some once every day, after our jobs for the day are done that is." Ollette then offered one to Sora and said, "Here, you should try some. Sea-Salt Ice Cream's better when you chow down with friends." Sora smiled and said, "(sigh) OK, why not? I've done my last job for today, so CHEERS, it's break time!"

Sora then sat with the trio and enjoyed the ice cream with them. As he did however, thoughts about his friends came back to him…

"...it does feel nice...hanging out with friends…"

Hayner, Pence, and Ollette suddenly noticed Sora was crying while chewing the Ice Cream. So, Hayner said, "H-Hey dude, mello out. This is no time for tears, it's time for celebration!" Ollette then patted Sora on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, it's hard to make friends, but look on the bright side, you walked up to us, and we obliged, right? You don't have to feel uncomfortable around us, we're a team. Right boys?" Pence nodded, "Sure, just don't be a wet blanket without telling us why next time."

"Which reminds me, we've never really gotten a proper introduction from you." Hayner said.

Sora then asked, "I-Introduction? What do you mean?" Hayner explained, "Dude, not to sound rude or anything, but you came to me for work, and trust me, I'm pleased with the results, but we don't know a thing about you...except you strike me as a guy who's had experience in labor more than us, AND you seem like the type who's been in a few scrapes before." Sora curiously asked, "Scrapes? What do you mean by 'scrapes'?" Hayner explained, "I mean you've fought with people, seen things you're still haunted by, and it feels to me like you've been running from something..._**or someone.**_" Sora shook his head and said, "OK, this is getting weird, I'm gonna roll for today, see you guys later-."

"**You're not too mysterious for us to connect the dots, **_**Sora Hughes.**_" Hayner said.

Sora stopped for a second, but then kept walking, leaving Hayner glaring. Pence then said, "Dude, Hayner, just because we managed to figure him out doesn't mean we need to pick on him. He probably quit the military because of something we couldn't imagine." Ollette then nodded, "He's right Hayner, Sora's been trying to get closer to us since he joined our workforce, and don't ask me how, but...he felt scared...and sad...he must have experienced something traumatic."

Hayner scowled and said, "YOU GUYS ARE TOO TRUSTING! Try connecting the REAL dots and think about it, his foster dad was shot, his client, the Fullmetal Alchemist was shot, and rumors have already spread about him killing a princess from another country! This guy, Sora, we can't just look at him and see the perfect employee anymore! You mark my words...Sora Hughes...is a Fugitive of War…"

Back in Traverse Town, Roxas was horrified to find the same documents that were burned away…

Inside the Hughes's Guest Bedroom!

Before he could ponder how it was possible, Crimson's voice echoed through the window, "**Your friends from dark places tried to keep you out of the loop, especially the one with Red Steel Chakras.**" Roxas suddenly realized whole the Golem King was referring to…

"_**A-Axel burned these away?!**_"

Crimson's voice answered, "**He burned **_**forgeries**_** away, NOT these documents. It's important to keep up appearances, even when it **_**'appears'**_** the enemy won the battle. The reality is in these documents, Roxas, consider reading them for your friend's sake, and maybe for ALL your friends' sakes. The Truth can only hurt when your enemy uses it to wound you, but when a friend or concerned relation tells the Truth, the blow isn't as painful, because then, you'd have time to take it in, and not be overwhelmed with both mental AND physical strain. Whichever way you choose is up to you, for the Truth is NEVER without consequence…**"

Roxas shook his head and said, "...I understand why you're doing this, but Axel's my friend too, he's the first member, the first person in this world, who talked to me, and taught me how to fight and express myself. He even helped Xion when she was starting out. He burned the fake documents, but knowing him, Axel probably did it to protect me more than the Organization."

(CLICK)

Suddenly, the door behind Roxas closed on its own and was locked TIGHT! Roxas attempted to use his Keyblades to break the lock, but before he could do anything, he felt his arms being tugged by something, and yet there was nothing grabbing him…

"Here's a fun fact: I can create ANY vessel for a Golem, no matter how ridiculous. And what's more ridiculous than an enemy you _**CAN'T SEE?**_"

Roxas was suddenly forced to turn around, and then he saw them, the Golems who held back his arms were black, muscular, horned, and demonic-looking creatures! Crimson then explained, "These are my 'Invisibles', the name of choice could use work, but it's still fit for my most enigmatic and elite foot soldiers. Their profession is in abduction, assassination, possession, espionage, fashion, tracking, swordsmanship, mountain-shaving, surprise parties, and **restraining uncooperative clients I need in my future schemes relating to the **_**culling of Amestrian Society!**_ Oh, and in a minor note, they can _**HEIGHTEN SENSES!**_"

One of the Invisibles then possessed Roxas while the other simply pulled a chair out and pushed Roxas onto it! Roxas suddenly found himself unable to move! Not only that, his body was moving on it's own, focusing his eyes towards Crimson, as he opened the documents and said, "I level with you amigo, you say you want the truth from your friend, but when your 'friend' is in league with the enemy _**CHANCES CAN'T BE TAKEN LIGHTLY!**_ Now sit back and LISTEN! This sob story needs an audience…"

Roxas forced himself to be heard, "**S-STOP IT...XION...IS...MY FRIEND...NOT A...NOT A TOOL FOR A-ANYONE!**" Crimson nodded, "Oh, I know who she is…and so will you. Let's start at No. i, well THAT'S an odd number for a-hmm, what was the last one called? Oh yeah-."

"_**STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-STOP IT-!**_"

"R...E...P...L...I…"

Tears fell from Roxas's eyes as Crimson finished…

"...In my day, **we'd just call her fake.** And you can't make nice with a fake, CAN you, No. XIII?"

Elsewhere, on the Train to Table City, a mustached man in a green suit from the car next to the one with Edward's party suddenly noticed the Fullmetal and wondered, "...he just had to show a watch...and the officer backed away. Is that puny brat...really an Amestrian Dog?!" The green man sat bat in his seat and thought, _It's a hunch, but I feel my time here is running short. If I don't carry out the mission, the target may escape before I managed even one action._ The green man then said, "There's no choice, after my pass is accepted, I'll hurry to the car after that Dog's car and complete my task-."

"Sir, your pass?"

An Amestrian Soldier stood next to the green man, and as he asked, the green man politely gave him his pass to examine…

"...checks out, you're clear. Enjoy the trip to Creta's metropolis, Table City." The officer said. The green man tipped his hat and said, "Thank you sir, I will-."

(_**RARF-RARF-**_)

Suddenly, an approaching officer's guard dog started barking towards the green man while furiously tried attacking him!

The officer was shocked to find the man he accepted the pass from glaring horrifyingly at him, like a hungry beast…

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-!**_"

Kairi awoke when a woman and several passengers evacuated the car in front of theirs in terror! Al then said, Kairi, we'll check it out. Just stay with Winry!"

Edward then led Al and Riku over to the next car, where they saw a slaughtered security team on the floor, laying before their killer, a strange mustached gentleman who's frightening eyes glared at the boys, causing their spines to feel cold…

"It's hard to believe a puny brat like YOU can be an Amestrian Dog. (chuckle) Forget it, _**I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE**_."

The strange gentleman suddenly grew fangs and larger muscles, all the while, his clothes tore off to reveal the man transforming into an actual Werewolf!

Edward then said, "Alphonse, Riku, it's a Chimera!" Riku prepped his Keyblade and said, "Or more appropriately, a Werewolf!" Ed then argues, "That's ridiculous, Werewolves are magic-horror monsters, THIS Guy was mixed by Alchemy! He's a Chimera!" Al then said, "GUYS...the Werewolf ripped the ceiling out and got away!"

Ed then ran passed Riku while yelling, "ONE thing Sora's better at is choosing his moment to bitch! We could've caught the Bastard by now!" Riku and Al followed Ed outside, where they found the Werewolf laughing while tossing the conductors out of the train!

"_**SORRY GUYS, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THE BREAK!**_"

The malicious Werewolf then leaped over the Elrics and Riku while hurrying through the top of the train cars…

Ed then said, "That psychopath wants this train going, Al, there's a chance the Chimera sabotaged the train! Can you take care of it?" Al answered, "I-I guess I can, but what about you, where are you-?!" As Edward climbed on top of the car, he answered, "I'm stopping him from finding whatever he's looking for! Riku, you'll be staying-!"

"_**-ON HIS TRACKS, GOT IT!**_"

"_**HERE YOU IDIOT, I MEANT HERE!**_"

Ed hurried behind Riku while Alphonse examined the cockpit…

"Let's see here, the Steering...the Boilers...the Engine...the Brake...ALRIGHT!" (clap)

Al immediately went to work on repairing the Train while Edward and Riku caught up with the Werewolf! As he Transmuted the Automail Wrist into a Blade, he asked, "Getting tired of running, Mr. Chimera?" The Werewolf lengthened his claws while he snarled, "**You! And you have Automail I see! I guess that makes you the **_**Fullmetal Alchemist!**_"

End of Chapter 223

* * *

**Next Chapter, the Elric Brothers and their Friends arrive in Table City, yet they and their friends find out they've bitten more than they could chew...**


	3. Chapter 224

**Last time, Crimson is informed by Smarty Weasel of another Keyblade Wielder, one who might be easier to bring into his fold than Sora...**

**The Keyblade Wielder to which Smarty was referring to was actually Roxas, who was staying with the Hughes Family alongside Donald and Goofy to keep Namine safe. During their stay, Gracia told the group about her husband's fate, and about Xehanort, the man who came to their house the night Hughes died.**

**After Gracia's story, the house was visited by Crimson, who immediately outmatched, overpowered, and humiliated Roxas! The cloak-wearing Keybearer was then approached by the Golem King about an opportunity to join him. Roxas however refused, prompting Crimson to pull out several folders and documents regarding the secrets behind his dear friend, Xion. Crimson then forced Roxas on his knees to pay attention by having his body controlled by an Invisible, Crimson's most elite Golem servants. Crimson then began going through the folders, with every read word spoken, Roxas's heart breaks even further...**

**Elsewhere in Twilight Town, an evil witch and crime lord, Arachne, quietly brought Crisis's soldiers, the Nobodies, into Twilight Town, stretching Crisis's grip over Amestris further. Meanwhile, her subordinates, ****Giolio Comanche and Giriko, formerly the Silver Alchemist and the Demon Weapon Alchemist, keep a watchful eye on Sora for their master's sake, making certain that he does nothing to interfere. However, Giriko hints on more sinister attempts towards the boy, hinting that they knew each other once...**

**Speaking of Sora, he decided to try getting closer to his new ****acquaintances, Hayner Pence, and Ollette, but Seasalt Icecream wasn't enough to lighten the mood after Hayner revealed that he deduced who Sora was. Knowing Sora was indeed the same person who protected, and shot Edward! This forced Sora to leave while Pence and Ollette stared in ****disappointment**** at Hayner for his accusations...**

**Back on the train Edward was taking over to Table City in Creta, he, Riku, and Alphonse were shocked to find an assassin on their train, a chimera Werewolf, who proceeded to ****sabotaging**** the train to keep it moving while he proceeded towards his target. However, Edward stood in his way, while revealing to the Werewolf his identity as the famous 'Fullmetal Alchemist'!**

* * *

**WARNING!**

Fullmetal Alchemist is licensed by Bones Inc., Aniplex USA, Funimation, and Square-Enix.

Kingdom Hearts is licensed by the Walt Disney Company, Disney Interactive Studios and Square-Enix.

Bamboo Blade is licensed by AIC A.S.T.A. (Anime International Company, Inc.), Funimation, and Square-Enix.

* * *

Fullmetal Kingdom: The Fanfic

Chapter 224: Julia and the Black Bats

After the Werewolf realized who Edward was, Ed smugingly commented, "Glad my reputation's spread through Cretan borders, now, would you mind fessing up on why you're here?" The Werewolf answered, "**Why is a Cretan here in Creta? Yeah, THAT'S a good question! Here's a better question, **_**who's a DEAD MAN?!**_"

(_**SLASH-SLASH**_)

The Werewolf immediately thrust his sword-like claws at Ed, each attack nearly taking off the Fullmetal Alchemist's head or limbs! Riku was quick to meet the creature in battle by blocking with his Keyblade and retaliating with several sword attacks!

"_**EDWARD, THIS CHIMERA'S TOO MUCH, I NEED SOME HELP! I NEED THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**_"

Riku's plea forced Edward to attack the Werewolf while fighting by Riku's side! But while Edward and Riku held off the Chimera, a man wearing a white trench coat came from behind the Chimera…

"Whoever you are, stay out of this. You're in the way." He said as he approached. The Werewolf suddenly charged at the stranger and yelled, "_**MELVIN VOYAGER!**_** HOW GRACIOUS OF YOU TO COME!**"

As the Werewolf attacked, Riku suddenly remembered, "-Did he just say _**'Melvin Voyager'**_? Ed, that man's a fugitive from Amestris!" Ed then asked, "Are you SERIOUS?! What's a criminal from Amestris doing in Creta-?!"

(loud whistle)

Suddenly, Edward and Riku saw several soldiers gliding above them! The Werewolf snarled, "**Great, the **_**Black Bats**_**, MORE trouble than this is worth!**" The Werewolf kicked Voyager away and passed Ed and Riku while announcing, "**This assignment may have its cases of Hiccups, but that's not to say we're done, Voyager!**" Ed tried to catch the Werewolf, but the Chimera was quick enough to leap from the train! Ed then yelled, "Damn bastard, _GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!_" As the Werewolf latched onto the cliff side, he laughed, "**Take a breather Pipsqueak, **_**we'll finish this ANOTHER TIME!**_"

Alphonse quickly put on the brakes as the train was reaching the train station, but to his shock, the train wasn't stopping! Ed and Riku hurried over to Al to see what was wrong with the train while the Black Bats group landed on the train cars…

"Al, why's the train still in motion?!" Edward asked, Alphonse, answered, "I don't know, this is the first time I've restored a train!" Ed sighed and said, "Damn-it, I'll do it! Everyone grab onto something!" Riku detached the cars from behind while Ed used his Alchemy…

(CLAP)

-To create pillars beneath the train, digging through the railways and forcing the train to stop!

(_**CA-CA-CRASH**_)

As the train went off the rails, Ed, Al, and Riku jumped off into the station!

As they landed, Melvin Voyager surprised them from behind, taking Al as a hostage! Ed then yelled, "Let him go, 'Melvin'!" Voyager grinned and said, "Sorry, but I can't do that. The boy's more useful to me as a hostage rather than your Y.O.U.T.H. Bodyguard, **Edward Elric**."

As Ed clenched his fists in rage, Voyager continued, "I came out of prison for business here, and I mean to finish my business. So if you're keen on preserving your brother's life, then you'll board the train out of Table City. Otherwise…" Voyager then looked back at the train cars behind the crashed locomotive, which Ed and Riku noticed, was visited by the Black Bats group, who were being shot at by groups of people!

"...You'll be among the casualties."

Voyager then pushed Alphonse towards Riku and fired a bolt of lighting at Edward, burning away portions of Ed's pants and coat while he knocked the Fullmetal down! Voyager pressed his boot against Ed while aiming his blood-made Transmutation Circle on his hand at him, threatening to kill him while he explained, "Creta is in the middle of a war with its own people, and if you lag here, you'll meet the same fate as those Black Bats. Save your hides while you can...and leave-!"

(_BONK_)

To Edward's surprise, Voyager was knocked out by Ling Yao, who was still wearing an apron from his busboy job from the train. Ling then asked, "Hey fellas, I managed to pay off my stay on the train. Hard to believe the Meatloaf was bad enough for most of the passengers to send back! YUCK, so much mold...ANYWHO, who's the trench coat and where are the ladies?" Ed explained, "Kairi should still be with Winry on the train."

"_**-THANKFULLY**_**, we managed to get off the car before it burst into flames because of a **_**'Rescue Mission' COURTESY**_** of those nuts in those black bat uniforms!**" Kairi yelled angrily. Edward and Alphonse then noticed Kairi and Winry, glaring at them. Winry then said, "Edward, next time you go off to play 'Hero', _**REMEMBER WHO YOU LEFT IN THE BACK SEAT!**_"

(**BASH**)

After Winry bashed Edward's head with her Wrench, Al explained, "We didn't leave you, Winry, we were chasing the person responsible for the train attack." Riku then added, "The culprit was a Werewolf Chimera. He was apparently looking for THIS man, a wanted man from Amestris named Melvin Voyager."

Just then, Kairi noticed Voyager's face. His hair color and facial traits reminded her of someone…

"...I've seen that man before…"

Kairi then asked Alphonse and Riku to hold Voyager's arms away to keep him from using Alchemy while she tried waking him…

"...Do you recognize me, Mr. Voyager?" Kairi asked. As he awoke, Melvin Voyager looked at Kairi and answered, "...P-P-PRINCESS KAIRI USHIROMIYA?!" Kairi smiled and said, "Glad childhood wasn't enough to damper your memories, still, if I was around, maybe I could've kept you from suffering such scars. How have you been _**Ashleigh**_?"

"_**WAIT, HIS NAME'S ASHLEIGH?! THAT'S A CHICK'S NAME!**_ (laughing heavily)" Ling Yao said as he burst aloud, laughing.

(_**SMACK**_)

Riku was quick to slap some sense into Ling Yao. He then said, "That's ALSO the name of the eldest son of the late Chrichton Family! The family who Kairi's father entrusted with the Drachmanian Royal Treasure, the Book of Prophecies."

Ashleigh relaxed and bowed his head to Kairi while saying, "Your Highness, it's been years since I've seen you, my sister would be SO happy to see you again!" Kairi then asked, "Speaking of whom, have you seen Julia?" Ashleigh replied, "She and I lost track of each other after an accident. After our last meeting, we were taken by the witness protection agency out of Table City, where we were moved into a secure location, away from all those religious lunatics."

Alphonse had to ask, "Religious? What sort of religion were they part of?" Riku explained, "Remember my informative session regarding the Sanguine Star AND the holy land Table City used to be? The Chrichton Family must have been hounded by the Milosians. They were in possession of several important documents, teachings, and books regarding the Milosian faith. Some of their notes are said to be related to several secrets concerning the Sanguine Star's origins."

Ed then asked, "So then, 'Fugitive Punk', what's with the bad rep in Amestris? Isn't your sister's life worth more than a criminal record?" Ashleigh answered, "My reasons for escaping death are no concern of yours! After all, would YOU stay with the killer of your parents, or run away?" Ed then argued, "I'd stay if it meant saving even ONE life!" Kairi then pushed Ed aside and asked, "Hold on, your family was killed?!" Ashleigh nodded, "It was Creta itself. They sent a lone Wolf Chimera to slaughter our parents. The creature attempted to slay us as well, but I managed to escape with only this scar to show for it. My sister, she merely ran to safety, leaving me to fend for myself." Kairi then asked, "...She's been taken prisoner, hasn't she, Ashleigh?"

The young man nodded and pulled out a picture he tore from a newspaper article…

Kairi sighed and said, "Arrested near the border, poor Julia." Ashleigh then said, "When I saw her picture, I raced here to see why Julia was arrested. Clues thus far pointed to the Milosians and their rebel group, the Black Bats!" Riku then said, "The Milosians may need her for her family's research and knowledge of the Sanguine Star!"

(_**KRA**_**-KA-**_**KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_)

Suddenly, a dome-like fortress was beset with explosives and fire! The flying debris destroyed the area it occupied! Kairi then said, "I have a feeling THAT'S where Julia is being held. Winry, stay with Ling, if the Black Bats ARE here for Julia, I have to reach her first!" Ling then wined, "KAIRI, DON'T BENCH ME ON THIS, LET ME COME WITH YOU!" Kairi then explained, "I need the Elrics' aid, and Riku can't leave Edward because he was assigned to him. You were the only one of us unaffiliated with our goal, so you're available for this mission, one I would ONLY ask my most loyal of comrades to do. Ling, can I trust you?"

Ling sighed and said, "You've picked a good time to use that royal tone, 'Princess'. You have my word that I will guard this _**Fanservice Character**_ with my life!"

(_**WHAP**_)

"Why do people ALWAYS assume I'm a Fanservice Character?!" Winry wondered after beating Ling with her Wrench. Kairi then said, "Glad you got things handled Ling, later!" As Kairi hurried, the Elrics and Riku followed after her...

But to Kairi's surprise, the Black Bats arrived before she did! Among the glider-wearing soldiers, Kairi made out the shimmer of long, orange hair, and a girl, close to Kairi's age, conversing with the Black Bats…

"...J-...Julia? (whimper) _**JULIA, IS THAT YOU?!**_"

The orange-haired girl was startled by Kairi's shouting, and as she turned, she saw a familiar girl with red hair…

"(gasp) I...I don't believe it, _**KAIRI?!**_"

Kairi smiled and yelled, "HANG ON JULIA, I'M COMING UP, SO DON'T GO ANYWHERE-!" But suddenly, the Black Bats took off, with Julia holding onto one of their tethered hooks as they flew away!

"DAMN-IT JULIA, I SAID DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" Kairi yelled as she chased after them…

Following after the princess was Ed and Al, tailed by Riku and Ashleigh. Ed sighed and asked, "Is...she really...going on...without tiring out?!" Al then explained, "Well brother, Kairi wasn't busy foiling a train attack and stopping it using alchemy. She has enough energy to tail a childhood friend, right now, that's our best hope of catching up to her." Ed nodded and said, "At this rate, I'll bust a lung before we get to those Black Bats! Alphonse, you go on ahead, I'll rest up and meet you at the end." Al nervously nodded while he and Voyager hurried after Kairi.

Ed sat down and noticed Riku was sitting next to him, drinking a Hi-Potion. Ed then asked, "You got another one of those?" Riku answered, "Sorry, I bought this for emergency reasons. It's mine." Ed then angrily asked, "_**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK PAYS FOR YOUR DRINK?!**_"

"Me?"

Riku's answer AND his wallet amount threw Ed off his tirade, leaving the Fullmetal Alchemist gaping in awe at Riku's smirk…

Meanwhile, Kairi followed after the Black Bats, still determined to catch up with Julia. "_**JULIA, IT'S ME, PRINCESS KAIRI USHIROMIYA OF DRACHA, FROM RADIANT GARDEN! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!**_" Julia clenched her teeth as the strain of this encounter was bringing back memories…

"...Kairi...I heard...you were murdered."

To the surprise of the Black Bat soldier escorting Julia, Julia jumped from the tethered hook, landed near the border-wall of Table City, and stood before Kairi! Kairi smiled and said, "Julia...so, you remember me after all." Julia nodded and said, "...I remember...**a dead friend!**"

Julia suddenly pointed a gun at Kairi!

"Newspapers, Radios, Drachma itself, Kairi's death was reported through every corner of Creta AND Amestris, _'The royal family of Drachma,__** assassinated by Amestrian Spies'**_!" Julia's words shocked Kairi as Julia continued, "Your father AND your grandmother were among the victims, NOBODY WAS LEFT! My friend was murdered, THAT'S reality, and here you are, disguising yourself to appear like my friend! Tell me, bitch, do you believe a face from my past can get THAT close to me, ending the rebellion?!" Kairi then explained, "Look, this seems weird, I understand that, but at least let me explain-."

(_**BANG**_)

"_**KAIRI IS DEAD! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! AND FOR DESECRATING THE MEMORY OF HER...THE FAKE BEFORE ME...IS AS GOOD AS DEAD!**_"

Alphonse rushed to Kairi and caught her in his arms...and gasped at the sight!

"_**KAIRI!**_"

Back near the prison, Riku finished a drink, looked at Ed, and asked, "I was hoping to get input from your thoughts on Sora. Did you figure out if anything with him seemed off, or if you can prove he's innocent?" Riku asked. Ed then said, "...the facts were there in Dublith, I was just too focused on books and kidnappings. The best leads were Xehanort and Dante's Mansion."

Riku curiously asked, "...Xehanort was there?" Ed answered, "Yeah, he was. He wasn't too thrilled about me and my friends destroying the 5th Laboratory. He tried getting his revenge, but the plan backfired when he accidentally injected himself with a serum that inverts the victim's personality and some chemical residue from a Golem. He was driven mad and now has a roided shadow sticking out of his back. Since then, he hooked back with a few of our enemies and started calling himself 'Ansem'." Riku then said, "...so, the exposure to that 'Antiserum' turned a brilliant mad scientist into a psychotic lacky to the enemy." Ed then asked, "Hey, so are you aware of who our enemy was?" Riku answered, "Homunculi, the Lieutenant Colonel made sure to tell Colonel Mustang all about it." Ed then wondered, "Glad the Colonel's up to speed. Now that I think about it, does Hughes know what happened to Sora?" Riku looked away and answered, "...he knows...he also wants you to make up with him as soon as the two of you meet again."Ed nodded and said, "You have my word, I'll find him and prove he's innocent."

Riku then asked, "How exactly would you be doing that?" Ed answered, "Xehanort's riding the Ansem train, but he's far from done with his Alchemy. He's specialised in an alchemic skill to rewrite a person's mind, personality, their own feelings. The Alchemy he uses is called 'Heart Manipulation', and it was demonstrated on a criminal during his inauguration back in East City. The test subject was like a new man." Riku then asked, "And you think since Xehanort was sighted a few times in Dublith, he purposely hypnotised Sora into shooting you?" Ed nodded, "That's the general idea. He might have even used Dante's Mansion as a base to experiment on people. When Sora and Kairi visited Dante in the Mansion, something there triggered Sora, slowly twisting his mind into the same assassin used to kill Kairi as a child. Sora may have been one of the lab rats there at one point." Riku then asked, "...do you know who was in that mansion during that time? If Xehanort wasn't living there, it could be possible it was something or someone else that triggered Sora's programming." Edward answered, "Well...there was just the old lady and Lyra. Lyra and I didn't start off on friendly terms, but she seemed like a better person while training under Dante. So Riku, is it possible Lyra-." Riku immediately answered, "She's not someone you should worry about. Lyra's been after Sora since they met...you MIGHT say after Kairi, Lyra was the 2nd girl to have feelings for Sora."

"_**L-LYRA WAS IN LOVE WITH SORA?!**_"

Riku chuckled and answered, "SO in love! You wouldn't believe the Harem that knucklehead has today!" Ed scowled while grunting, "That do-gooder literally flaunts his character and doesn't even know who wants him! Rose, Kairi, Namine, a few Y.O.U.T.H. girls, NOW LYRA! I swear, how can this get any-...hey Riku, did Winry say anything about Sora?" Riku answered, "I'd say actions speak louder than words since she's been by Kairi since the incident. Meaning Winry may care in some amount about Sora."

"_**YOU'RE A DEAD MAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU INNOCENT VICTIM OF CIRCUMSTANCE!**_"

"My word, is that YOU making all that noise, my boy?"

Edward and Riku turned around and saw an Amestrian Soldier, leading several others behind him, while a taller, elder man with tanned skin approached them…

Ed then explained, "I was...just...annoyed...that I didn't catch the crooks that got away! DARN those nerdowells, I'll send'em to justice yet!" The officer then added, "My condolences, Fullmetal Alchemist, if I knew such a tirade of events were to happen, I, Major Peter Soryuz, would've acted immediately to aid you and your brother." Riku then asked, "Oh yeah, the colonel informed me he got in touch with you earlier. Has he filled you in on our reasons for being here yet?" Soryuz answered, "He has indeed, my boy. The race CERTAINLY is on for the Ushiromiya Family, especially since the princess's rival has greeted me before her."

"Doubtful for my so-called 'rival' to still be among the living. She might have you fooled Fullmetal, you shouldn't be so careless to trust EVERY pretty face that walks your way…"

The tanned man stepped forward and said, "Please, allow me to introduce myself, I am Lieutenant General Raven Ushiromiya, I am also the uncle of my late Niece...thus, I am the sole heir to the Wise Family's Legacy." Ed then said, "I've heard about you, sir...but I know the girl I'm working with has never been much of a liar, she's been telling the truth and has been worth that trust since she saved my life during the Lab 5 Incident." Raven then added, "Ah yes, the Brigadier General DID comment on that information-." Riku then interrupted and said, "-So you'll forgive us for not staying to chat, but we've got a rebel leader to chase, _DON'T WE ED?_" Ed nodded, "Uh, yeah, sure we do. If we need anything Major, we'll let you know…"

Riku meanwhile thought, _THAT was a close one, if Edward learned what happened to Hughes, he'd probably lose the will to move on and focus on revenge, endangering the people around him...for the time being, Ed, Mustang and I will keep you in the dark, but before this is over, I hope you'll still be the same focused alchemist you are today._

Alphonse meanwhile cradled Kairi's body, almost traumatized by the blood on Kairi's face…

"...why? Why would you do that?!" Alphonse asked.

Julia answered, "A leader can't make exceptions, a leader HAS to be strong and protect their people. I can't protect anyone if I let one memory get to me-." Alphonse however screamed, "_**MEMORY?! THIS GIRL...SHE WAS KAIRI...THE REAL KAIRI, AND SHE WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**_" Al carefully set Kairi down, then he started walking towards Julia…

Julia however wasn't going to hesitate against this strange armored figure before her, so she pulled the trigger!

(_**BANG**_)

(_**KLANG**_)

And to Julia's horror, the head she shot fell off her opponent's shoulders…

Julia starred in terror as Al approached her with no head, giving Julia a feeling of grim possibilities…

"...apologize."

Al's sudden demand threw Julia off, and while Al stood before her, Kairi started to get back up, with red bolts of electric alchemy bursting from her forehead while her wounds healed slowly…

Kairi felt her forehead and sighed in relief, knowing her marbles were all still there…

"_**I SAID APOLOGIZE!**_" Al suddenly repeated.

Julia was confused and shaken by Al's demand, so he explained, "Kairi has been through unbelievable things, and at one point, she was twisted and possessed by an evil force, yet she knew the consequences and allowed her kidnappers to do what they wanted, **ALL FOR THE SAKE OF SAVING THE BOY THEY BRAINWASHED TO KILL HER! **_**SHE DID ALL OF THAT, EVEN SACRIFICED HER HUMANITY, JUST TO GET HER FRIEND BACK, AND SHE WON THAT FIGHT WITH ALL HER HEART!**_ Now here she is, trying to talk to you, ANOTHER one of her friends, and you just SHOOT her in the head without listening! That was rude and unforgivable, and if I was the type, I would make you pay for it! **NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO KAIRI, **_**NOW!**_"

Julia swallowed her pride, and saw Kairi, scared and in tears at what Julia did to her…

Julia took a deep breath, and approached Kairi, who was nervous about her shooter's actions. Julia made eye contact with Kairi and said, "...I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Kairi...they said you died...I didn't know what you went through...I was...just so angry...I had no idea…(sniff) _you must have been so scared-!_"

Kairi smiled and hugged her dear friend, forcing Julia to cry in joy and apologize over and over again, while her heart was overcome with happiness and hope…

Alphonse then picked up his helmet head and watched Kairi wink at him, making Alphonse blush. Kairi then walked Julia over to Al and said, "Julia, this is Alphonse Elric. He's been through the same thing as me, except well...his situation is a bit different, but he's a good friend." Al then bowed to Julia and said, "S-Sorry about the scare, you must've thought I was a ghost or something." Julia then said, "Oh no, I-I just wasn't sure what to make of you two...I mean...who gets up after a shot to the head?" Kairi answered, "People who went through Human Transmutation. It's OK 'Applecore', I'll fill you in later, but for the time being...could you ask your 'NEW friends' not to point their guns?" Al then noticed that he and the two ladies were surrounded by Black Bats, whose firearms were pointed directly at them…

"_**JULIA!**_"

Ashleigh Crichton rushed over to the group, only for the Black Bats to then point their guns at him! Kairi then said, "Oh, and Julia, we bumped into this guy on the train ride here. He says he's your brother?" Julia looked at the man before her and slowly began to cry…

"A-Ashleigh...is that-...is that really you?!"

Ashleigh nodded, making Julia rush to him and hug him tightly!

Hours later, Edward and Riku arrived on the scene too late, not seeing Kairi, Alphonse, OR Ashleigh. Ed then said, "Damn, that princess sure loves her risks! For all we know, Alphonse and her may have been-!" Riku suddenly interrupted, "Taken by the Black Bats? Judging from these footprints, you're absolutely right. And it looks like they went through here…" As Riku followed the footprints, Edward followed him…

The two then found themselves standing in front of a chipped wall. Riku then deduced, "Alchemy, the Black Bats must have taken our friends through here and Transmuted their way shut." Ed then said, "It's a safe bet that they have a way down from here behind this wall. One-side, Riku…"

(_**CLAP**_)

Ed then uses Alchemy to open the wall and reveal a set of stairs leading further down what looked like a large village, built AROUND the inside of Table City's canyon that seperated the city from the other side. Ed then said, "Looks like we're huffing it from here, but since the princess has business here…"

(_**CLAP**_)

Edward then uses his alchemy to close the wall back up. Then he explained, "Major Soryuz & Raven won't be able to take any action against whoever lives down here." Riku then asked, "Are you SURE about keeping the military away? The people who live down this canyon might as well be members of the Black Bats each!" Ed then answered, "Those are houses down there Riku, I'm sure there are families down there...meaning the Black Bats, and assuming their leader too, are just fighting Creta and Amestris for their families. I doubt they would just kill off their prisoners...at least I hope they don't."

Back in Twilight Town, Sora was just cleaning up after several kids in front of a school. As he sweeped, Sora thought to himself, _Hayner knows who I am...what can I do? Maybe Lyra knows how to approach-._

"_**HEADS-UP!**_"

"_**-BASEBALL COMING IN-!"**_

"_**-TENNIS BALL COMING IN-!"**_

"_**-WILD FOOTBALL ON THE LOOSE-!"**_

"_**-VICE PRINCIPAL JUST FELL OUT OF THE 3RD FLOOR WINDOW!"**_

As the balls came at him, Sora said, "...so many balls..._**WHEN DID YOU GET THE BALLS?!**_"

The Vice Principal answered, "_**THE MISSES AFTER WE RAN OUT OF SPORTS EQUIPMENT! JUST ONE QUESTION BEFORE I DIE, IS MY BALD HEAD CONSIDERED A 'BALL' TO?!**_"

Just then, a small figure rushed in front of Sora and with surprising speed and skill, she knocked each ball aside, saving Sora's life!

Sora then noticed the figure before him was a highschool girl somewhat small like Edward Elric, with purple hair and armed with a broomstick! Sora then asked, "Th-Thanks for saving me, kid. And...just out of curiosity, are you a member of the Kendo Club?" The girl looked at Sora with purple pupils and a blank expressionless face and answered, "...Kendo? No, I'm not interested." Sora then said, "O-Oh...sorry about that, your skills just-...they surprised me, that's all. You struck me as a warrior or something." The girl's face blushed at what Sora said, so she asked, "...you thought I was...like a warrior? What kind?" Sora answered, "Well THAT'S easy, like a warrior of justice or something!" The girl gazed in amazement at Sora and then asked, "...so, what's your name, mister?" Sora answered, "I'm Sora H-...just Sora, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sora then presented his hand for her to shake, so the girl politely shook Sora's hand and introduced herself…

"...I am a freshman, **Tamaki Kawazoe**, saving you on a trial basis...it means I used my teachings just to save you, that's all..."

The meeting with Tamaki however, was just the first, as Sora's heart slowly reopens to those around him. And in Twilight Town, there were MANY legends yet to begin, whom Sora had the pleasure of meeting, one by one...

End of Chapter 224

* * *

**Next Chapter, Sora and Lyra's relationship hits a snag while the Keyblade Master aids a work colleague in an unusual adventure outside Twilight Town...**


	4. Chapter 225

**Last time, the train heading for Table City was hijacked by a Werewolf Chimera, seeking to annihilate his target, the elder brother of Julia Crichton: Ashleigh. Edward, Riku, and Alphonse fought back against the mad man and took the train back, but not before crashing it into the station! After the passengers got out of the train, Kairi, Winry, and Ling Yao met with the trio. Ashleigh was then approached by Kairi, and apologized for the awkward reunion. Kairi however didn't have the luxury to catch up with him, as Table City's prison was attacked by the Black Bats, a rebel group of Milosians who succeeded in breaking free their friend, AND Kairi's, Julia Crichton!**

**Kairi ran after Julia's saviors, catching Julia's eye in the process. The two childhood friends met face-to-face, but Julia pulled a gun on her and shot her, enraged that someone would approach her while pretending to be a friend she heard was murdered! Alphonse however caught up and told Julia about the horrifying and tragic things Kairi went through for Sora. After Kairi's Homunculus abilities healed her bullet wound, Julia apologized, acknowledging her friend as well as welcoming her brother.**

**After a few minutes passed, Edward and Riku arrived at the edge of Table City, unfortunately, there was no one in sight, forcing Edward to take action by using alchemy to create a stairway to the only place Kairi and Alphonse could be, the chasm-deep Valley...**

**Meanwhile, Sora was finishing some janitorial jobs at a school in Twilight Town when suddenly, several balls were flung at his general direction! And at that instant, a highschool girl rushed to the Keybearer's defense, and used a broom to knock each of them away, saving Sora. The girl introduced herself as Tamaki Kawazoe...**

* * *

**WARNING!**

Fullmetal Alchemist is licensed by Bones Inc., Aniplex USA, Funimation, and Square-Enix.

Kingdom Hearts is licensed by the Walt Disney Company, Disney Interactive Studios and Square-Enix.

Bamboo Blade is licensed by AIC A.S.T.A. (Anime International Company, Inc.), Funimation, and Square-Enix.

"Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?" or Danmachi is licensed by J.C. Staff, Sentai Filmworks, and Square-ENix.

* * *

Fullmetal Kingdom: The Fanfic

Chapter 225: The Spear of Destiny

After buying a Potion, Sora passed it to Tamaki while asking, "So you aren't in any clubs, but Tamaki, where did the skills come from?" Tamaki explained, "I was taught by my parents, the lessons were intended for self-defense at first, but Mom taught me a few attacks." Sora smiled and said, "Sounds like your Mother's quite the warrior. Is she a soldier in the military?" Tamaki then answered, "N-No, she's not."

Sora then asked, "Forget about it, the military's not a popular subject. Your skills with Kendo, THAT'S a subject to pursue...Tamaki, how about a Kendo match?"

Minutes later…

"_EVERYTHING HURTS._" Sora said as he collapsed.

Tamaki then approached Sora, helped him up, and said, "Thank you for sparring with me." As Tamaki bowed, Sora bowed in response, "No, thank YOU for accepting my challenge. With things as they are, I needed that to take my mind off a few things." Tamaki then said, "Things like the _**New Moon Festival**_?" Sora was curious about what Tamaki meant, so she explained, "It's a holiday for friends and families to come together and watch the moon change. You haven't heard of it?" Sora answers, "N-no, not really." Tamaki then suggests, "Then what better way to celebrate than with someone close to you? You should ask someone out to the Festival."

Sora thought about Tamaki's suggestion as he walked back to the apartment. He considered asking Lyra, but remembered how strange she was acting, almost less of an intellectual comrade in arms and more of a lustful and obsessed jail warden! Ever since they met back in Rush Valley, Lyra denied any and all hope that his friends would care enough to try and find him. She even whispered how they would loathe him for his "crimes", and how he actually INTENDED to shoot Edward, despite how he felt about it…

He also considered the volunteer group of friends, Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. Hayner may still be hostile towards him, but Sora felt those 3 would be better than a suspicious pervert. So Sora took a deep breath and headed over to the Hangout…

"...so after we talked a bit, Tamaki told me about this Festival tonight. And if you guys were interested…"

Hayner, Pence, and Ollette looked at the Keybearer, confused or suspicious at Sora's invitation…

Hayner then said, "_**ASK YOUR MILITARY CHEERLEADERS TO WIPE YOUR-!**_" Ollette covered Hayner's mouth while she said, "We never thought this moment would come! WE'D LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!" Pence then cheered, "_**GROUP ACTIVITY! YAYAH!**_"

Later that night…

"So you're going out tonight with your Co-workers?" Lyra asked. Sora answered, "This New Moon Festival sounded interesting, I wanted to try it out." Lyra then said, "If you wanted to celebrate a new holiday so badly, then you simply could've asked ME to come along instead of a bunch of strangers!" Sora then commented, "You're not acting familiar! You're-...treating me like property, like I had no say in the matter, and you...well, you can agree that breaking and entering is a crime right?"

Lyra then noticed Sora was pointing at the door she transmuted off the hinges…

"Sora, listen to me. Without an old friend to help you, what friend will?" Sora answered, "-The friends I know AND have. If you ARE my friend...if you're the same Lyra who used wind and water alchemy, and wrote me a letter to open on the day I...decided, you would know why I didn't ask you. And you'd let me go."

Lyra suddenly used alchemy to change her dress to reveal her bare shoulders, cleavage, and a bare leg! She then grabbed Sora by the wrist and forced him against a wall! Lyra tore off her sleeve and wrapped her arm around Sora's blushing face while she slowly removed his jacket and pressed herself against his chest…

Lyra then said, "Whoever you pledged your heart to...has NEVER been more willing than me. I can be yours...in today's world, we are wanted criminals, and yet...we can be lovers with nothing holding us back...not even the laws of Amestris. My body can be embraced whenever you want, and I can use connections you can only DREAM of to keep us invisible! All you have to do is obey me...kiss me...ditch the festival...forget EVERYTHING you're attached to...and _**everyone**_. And you will live happily ever after...forever."

Sora however sighed, and gently nudged Lyra away. Lyra suddenly felt a tear drop from her cheek as Sora smiled at her and said, "...You know we can't do that, right Lyra? The friends and families in our lives, can either one of us be together while our disappearance is hurting them the most? I love my friends and family...and I'm sure you miss yours too. Nothing is gained by running away-."

Suddenly, Sora saw a girl his age behind Lyra, she had long, blue hair, white and blue clothes, green eyes, and golden bracelets on her wrists…

She smiled at Sora and nodded in approval before disappearing…

"...sometimes, running away takes everything from us."

Sora gently patted Lyra on her shoulder while saying, "I'm happy you felt I was the one for you...but I need to go and make my own choices. And...if I DO feel the same way, I'll find you again, OK?" Lyra clenched her fist, and asked, "You're…really leaving me here…aren't you?" Sora answered, "You had connections, remember? You used what you did to land yourself a modeling job with a bonus for making dresses while finding a good apartment complex for us. You don't need me, you started up after losing Yok and Dante, and you're not going down for nothing! You're a business woman now, and I'm…I'm the Bodyguard to the Fullmetal Alchemist. My life will be regained if it kills me, I'll work hard just like you, and become more than I am now!"

Lyra restored her dress, took a deep breath, and said, "...At least you were the nicest breakup I ever had. Sora...Kairi and Rose...are the ones who you're thinking of right now, right?" Sora answered, "...I owe them...more than you know...but now, I owe you just the same, for helping me back on my feet, ready to face the world...and settle some unfinished business. Lyra, I-...I want you to have this." Sora then took Lyra's hand, and gave her a surprise…

"This Wayfinder is a custom of Destiny Islanders, they piece things together to create a star, and offer it to the people they care about. It's a luck charm, promising our reunion someday." Sora explained.

Sora bowed to Lyra and headed out of the door.

Lyra however twitched and growled at the charm, feeling a wrathful scream coming, she threw the charm on what used to be Sora's bed while saying, "He was supposed to be mine...my new mate...my perfect soulmate and equal...he could've replaced that-..._**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I SEE NO REASON TO KEEP THIS DAMN KEYCHAIN-!**_" Before she tried to destroy it, Lyra paused...and held her Wayfinder…

"...He considers me...I can't rush things...and if I'm going to win him, then perhaps a contingency plan is necessary…besides, a man's love can always change once they commit...I just need someone he'll commit to permanently..."

Sora then went out of the apartment complex, as he left, he said to himself, "...Goodbye Lyra..."

"-Hello, boy."

"_**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!**_"

Sora slipped back as the same blue-haired girl appeared before him! Sora rubbed his eyes and said, "_**OK, NOW I KNOW LYRA'S DRUGGED ME, HOW ELSE COULD THE SAME LADY BEHIND HER SUDDENLY APPEAR FROM THIN AIR?!**_"

"-P-Please sir, calm yourself! I'm real, see?"

Sora stopped rubbing his eyes and saw the blue-haired girl, real as the next person, offering him a hand. He grasped onto her hand, and she pulled him back up on his feet…

Sora then asked, "...You're the same girl who appeared behind Lyra, right?" The blue-haired girl answered, "Yes I am, I was concerned about your friend's intentions, so I thought I needed to step in and stop it...but I was amazed the way you handled yourself. Your Chastity is a sacred treasure, and you didn't need to fight to protect it, you simply kept your composure and walked away...a man like you...would fit right in with a Familia like mine." Sora was a little lost at what this strange girl said, yet he said, "...Still, it was kinda scary. My friend wasn't the same…(ahem) Anyway, can you explain yourself? A human body doesn't just appear and vanish, not unless the 'human' was a clay doll made with alchemy. I guess what I'm trying to ask is...who are you?"

The girl smiled at Sora and answered, "...I am one of the Gods who left the realm of Heaven in search for adventure. We came to your realm centuries ago, all for the thrills and challenges of a mortal life. Fortunately, a God isn't alone in the Realm of Shamballa, they have Familias to serve them. A Familia is a group of humans who the God blesses with power, power necessary to fight the foul and dangerous monsters of the wilderness."

"...God?"

"Yes."

"...Familia?"

"-One per God."

Sora shook his head and said, "I walked around Amestris with the Fullmetal Alchemist, so I'm familiar with Alchemy, Keyblades, Magic, Golems, and Chimeras, but...Gods in Shamballa? That's a bit too much to believe in, and religion's rationally dicey at this point, so the idea of an actual Goddess talking to me is hard to swallow…"

"-Wait, please! Until I find _**my Orion**_, I need your protection!"

"...your...Orion?" Sora asked.

The goddess then said, "...perhaps the matter can wait until we attend the New Moon Festival." Sora then agreed, "Yeah, your request is a bit much, but I'm sure we'll have time to go over the specifics after I pick up my friends." The goddess then nodded and said, "...I look forward to your assistance, Sora Hughes." Sora then asked, "I'll see you at the festival then-...wait, how do you know my name-?"

"_**SOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAA! OVER HERE!**_"

Ollette surprised Sora, who looked back to ask the blue-haired girl claiming to be a goddess how she knew him, but to his surprise, the girl was gone…

Sora turned around towards Ollette and asked, "O-Ollette, did you see where she ran to?" Ollette answered, "Who?" Sora explained, "That girl...with blue hair and gold wristbands…" Ollette answered, "...Has the work week gotten to you after all these weeks?"Sora shook his head and said, "NO, I was talking to someone! You seriously didn't see anyone else here?" Ollette answered, "The only other girl around here I know is that creepy Lyra gal. Other than her, no one...is everything OK?" Sora sighed and answered, "...Y-Yeah, I'll tell you and the guys about it later…"

An hour passed, and the festival was packed with Twilight Town's citizens. Families and friends gather together to browse the merchandise, eat and drink like royalty, and take part in festival games and activities…

Elsewhere, Aqua had eaten a few samples of Caramel-Dipped Ice Cream, all the while crying tears of joy for the intoxicating flavor. Lan Fan sighed at Aqua's character while Fu questioned Xion's choice of treat…

"Milady, surely you could have chosen something more delectable than that." Fu said. Xion smiled and explained, "It's alright Mr. Fu, _**Seasalt Ice-Cream**_'s been a favorite of mine for some time, I couldn't have chosen better." Fu then asked, "...You must have had such a treat with your colleague many times. Roxas was his name, correct?" Xion smiled and answered, "Yes! We shared Seasalt Ice-Cream after every mission...in case you're worried, we don't eat this everyday like dinner, that would be crazy." Fu then asked, "Then is it safe to assume you have Seasalt Ice-Cream once per-month?" Xion then answered, "our missions were handed out weekly, it was more like we celebrated with Seasalt Ice-Cream once per-week." Fu chuckled and said, "I see, the award is worth the effort it seems. The two of you must have had a grand amount of adventures that ended in a 'sweet' way." Xion then added, "We certainly had our fair-share of missions...but we couldn't have succeeded without our _**instructor**_."

Fu was surprised by Xion's words, so he questioned her, "W-Wait Ms. Xion, you had someone guide you?" Xion nodded, "Yes...he was such a charismatic and stylish man. His passion and his spirit burned more than his alchemy, and that's saying something...I wonder what _**Axel**_'s been up to these days?"

"_**-A GODDESS?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**_"

Hayner's loud yelling startled Xion as he, Sora, and the others walked past Xion and Fu. Xion and Fu kept their faces hidden while Aqua and Lan Fan hid under a table.

As Pence patted Hayner on the back to calm him down, Sora explained, "Just take the grain as it is and remember, it might just be me seeing things. I mean, I left my home and a friend behind me. The stress could be driving me crazy, seeing blue-haired chicks talk about 'Chastity' and disappearing into thin air!" Hayner however said, "No, that was real. You just ran into one, one of the _**Familia Leaders**_!"

Sora was taken back by what Hayner explained, so Ollette explained, "...Sora, you may have noticed this already...but this country we live in...REAKS of secrets and conspiracy theories. Some of them can't be spoken out loud for obvious reasons, but Twilight Town has been heavily disregarded along with the rest of the West Area…" Sora then asked, "...Disregarded...why do you say that? This town's huge, it's also a tourist trap, your Town is literally rich with citizens! Why would anyone disregard you?"

"**The answer...is **_**Creta.**_"

Sora was surprised by Pence as he continued, "The Western Area of Amestris has been too busy with the war against Creta to take part in much of Amestris's political activities, so the surrounding areas tend to avoid us, out of fear they would be caught in the war…" Sora stood up and said, "_**THAT'S INSANE! Your neighbor Areas alienate you JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FIGHTING TO SURVIVE?!**_ How could they?! Something so disrespectful wouldn't fly if the Fuhrer knew-!" Hayner then said, "He DOES know, 'Brainiac'! The Fuhrer is the leading man of Amestris, any and all complaints and activities would be reported to this royal majesty' in seconds. If he was going to help us-." Sora then interrupted, "-HE WOULD! King Bradley is the nation's greatest hero, a warrior and swordsman whose skill is as great as his reputation! It may take time, but I'm confident he'll make a decisive move to help everyone in the West Area! He's fought in several wars, so I'm sure he's as concerned about the war on Creta as you are."

Hayner then laughed and said, "-I knew you Y.O.U.T.H. Chumps would stand ready for your so-called King. Let me enlighten you on another conspiracy, THE FUHRER DOESN'T CARE ABOUT US! Along with our war, word got out of Twilight Town's Wonders and Gods, and the military came here to investigate by turning this town inside out by force! Our rumored Wonders and Gods were disregarded and met with mockery and discredit, saying we simply wanted attention! As punishment, several of our town's strongest were sent to die in the front lines by the _**Ice-Bitch**_ herself!" Sora then asked, "...Ice…'Bitch'? Who are you-?"

"_**COME ONE AND ALL! TEST YOUR MIGHT TO SEE WHICH OF YOU CAN PULL THE LEGENDARY SPEAR! ONLY THE CHOSEN ONE CAN PULL THE LEGENDARY SPEAR FROM THIS STONE! THE PROPHECY DECLARES THAT THE GODDESS OF CHASTITY HERSELF WILL BLESS THE ONE WORTHY OF CLAIMING IT!**_" Ollette suddenly noticed similarities between the Goddess who Sora met, and the Goddess related to the spear...

Hayner then explained, "That's the highlight of Tonight's New Moon Festival, the _**Legendary Spear**_! That thing's stuck in a crystal chunk, and is said to be unmovable. That Spear can only be pulled out by the person deemed worthy…"

"_**ADDITIONALLY, WE'RE INVITING THE WINNER TO AN ALL-EXPENSES-PAID TRIP AROUND THE WORLD!**_ Authorized by the Guild of course."

Hayner suddenly jumped from his chair and charged at the event while saying, "-And THIS is my day! _**LEMME AT THAT STICK! THAT GUARANTEES US THE WHOLE WORLD'S SECRETS-!**_" Ollette tugged Sora, permitting him to sit next to her and Pence while they watched Hayner make the attempt…

After a few strong men failed to dislodge the Legendary Spear, Hayner laughed heartily and approached the Spear…

"_**WELL-WELL-WELL, A FAMILIAR FACE HAS GRACED US WITH HIS PRESENCE! IN THESE TRYING TIMES, THIS BOY, HAYNER GRITALLOUS, STEPPED UP AND STARTED THE VOLUNTEER COMMUNITY, DEDICATED TO EARNING HONEST MONEY FOR THE PEOPLE AND THEIR TOWN! TELL US HAYNER, WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR STEPPING UP TO THE CHALLENGE?**_" the announcer asked.

Hayner then answered, "Well Lord _**Hermes**_, the answer should be quite obvious. I want to pull the Spear out of the Crystals for the chance to see the world! This world we call Shamballa hasn't been fully explored, and THAT'S where I come in! I'm gonna see our world, and return to you all with the mysteries and secrets the planet has kept from Twilight Eyes for centuries! We were picked on by Amestris's whole and sacrificed for war, but on the day I return, we'll laugh again, knowing that we have definitive proof even the Fuhrer will believe! **GODS AND FAMILIAS WILL NO LONGER BE RIDICULED, THEY WILL BE AS ACCEPTED AND REAL AS THE GROUND ON WHICH WE STAND!**"

The audience cheered Hayner on as he prepared to pull the Legendary Spear…

But minutes have passed since his first tug, and the Legendary Spear rained immovable, leaving Hayner distraught and cursing…

"_**OUR HERO OF TWILIGHT TOWN HAS FAILED TO PULL THE SPEAR FROM THE CRYSTAL STONE, BUT WEEP NOT, FAIR CITIZENS, FOR MORE CHALLENGERS APPROACH WITH THE SAME FIRE AND PASSION AS THIS LAD!**_"

The host of the event, Hermes, patted Hayner on the back and said, "It wasn't meant to be my boy, but don't drown in pity, here's an all you can eat pass for participating." Hayner nodded and left the stage…

Ollette and Pence rushed to Hayner and comforted him. But Hayner quickly noticed something…

"...Where's Sora?"

"Excuse me, can I have a try?" Sora asked as he approached the stage.

"_**HEY BUSTER, BELL WAS GONNA GO FIRST! GET OUTTA THE WAY!**_"

"_**NO WAY, LADY AIS WAS GONNA GO FIRST!**_"

Sora then turned around and noticed two girls fighting one another. One had black hair with twin ponytails, tied with small bells, and a REVEALING white dress, while the other girl had orange hair, with one long ponytail, a long pink coat, and a white dress under the coat...who seemed to have elf-like ears! Sora then noticed the girls' friends. The black haired girl's friend was a white-haired boy, roughly around the same age as Sora, while the orange-haired girl's friend was a tall blonde girl with a blank expression.

Sora then asked, "...Were you guys...waiting your turn this whole time? If I was cutting in front of you, I'm sorry!" The white-haired boy however said, "Please don't worry, there wasn't a line, so you're free to take your turn-." The orange-haired girl however argued, "HOLD IT ONE SECOND, YOU CAD, Lady Ais deserves to go first!" The blonde addressed as Ais then shook her head and said, "S-Sorry about **Lefiya**, she can be pushy sometimes." Sora then said, "It just shows how much she treasures you, you have nothing to be sorry for." Lefiya was surprised by Sora's generosity, and Ais smiled gently while saying, "Thank you for saying that." As Ais headed up to the spear, the boy with white hair cheered, "Good luck, Miss Ais!" Lefiya was rather annoyed by the boy, yet she accepted the confidence boost and cheered along with the boy, "-What he said, Lady Ais! You can do it!"

Ais then grasped onto the spear while her friends cheered, and thus, she pulled with all her might to free the Legendary Spear from its crystal bed…

Minutes passed, and Ais released the Spear…

"I...I can't lift it."

"_**-THE GREAT LADY AIS WALLENSTEIN CANNOT FREE THE LEGENDARY SPEAR?! THE HORROR! COULD IT BE THAT THERE IS NO ONE WORTHY TO PULL THE SPEAR?!**_"

The girl with ponytails then laughed, "(hysterical laughter) I knew it, Wallen-what's-her-face couldn't pull a mole from its hole!" Lefiya angrily argued, "_**I'LL STUFF **__**YOU**__** IN A HOLE! I'M SURE YOUR OWN FAMILIA WOULDN'T MIND EITHER IF THE 'GREAT GODDESS, HESTIA' TRIPPED AND GOT STUCK IN ONE, GIVEN THE FAT ON YOU!**_" Hestia snarled, "I got a flea-bitten mutt giving me a hard time, I DON'T NEED A HALF-BREED ELF DOING THE SAME THING!"

As the 2 ladies argued, Sora felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked back and noticed the white-haired boy, who introduced himself, "Excuse me, I'm Bell Cranel, and you're Sora Hughes, right?" Sora answered, "W-What gave you that idea? I'm just some kid, nobody special-!" Bell however said, "It's alright, you don't have to hide who you are here. I'm...a HUGE fan of your adventures, there isn't a story today that leaves out the Fullmetal Alchemist's Bodyguard. Your introduction in Lior, your uncovering of the Xenotime Red Spring, and even your epic battle with the Freezing Alchemist, McDougal. Honestly, I'm a huge fan of yours."

"-He never missed a Newspaper Article about your adventures either. It's good to see you again, Bell." Ollette said. Bell noticed Ollette and said, "OH, M-MISS OLLETTE! I forgot to greet you, sorry about that." Ollette chuckled and said, "I don't expect royal treatment, Bell, you've been our most recurring subscriber to date. If anything, HAYNER should be thanking you!" Hayner pouted, "SH-SH-SHADDAP OLLETTE, DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!"

Sora then asked, "So, Bell...were you one of the Y.O.U.T.H. Assassins who escaped the Orphanage Fire in Aerugo?" Bell answered, "I heard about the fire, but...I was still looking for my place in the world. I lost my Grandfather days ago, and before he died, he motivated me to become an Adventurer. Honoring his request, I looked all across Amestris for a job, for work, for adventure, but no one gave me a chance...until my 2nd week at Twilight Town, where I met a Familia Goddess. She took me in, and gave me a home AND a job, as a warrior who hunts and profits for her Familia." Sora then asked, "-Out of curiosity, this...goddess. Did she have blue hair, green eyes, and gold bracelets?"

Sora's question unintentionally caught the ear of Hestia…

"..._**Artemis?**_"

Bell then answered, "...N-No, she's actually...her." Bell then stepped back to introduce Sora to Hestia, who then looked at Bell and said, "It's your turn Bell, get that Legendary Spear and beat Wallen-what's-er-who's-it's! I've been holding your place for some time, y'know?" Bell nodded and headed up the stage, while the Adventurers who knew him cheered. Hestia however turned towards Sora and said, "-SO THEN, you're Sora Hughes, a former bodyguard to the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric? I'm surprised to sense you have a Keyblade, how horrendous for my Bell, seeing someone, let alone a Keybearer, could earn his respect! Tell me, _**Eater...WHERE did you see my friend?!**_"

(_**C-CRACKT**_)

Sora, Hestia, and many of the crowd then saw Bell, successful in pulling the Legendary Spear from the Crystal! The crowd was dead silent, while Sora noticed a look of surprise on Bell's face…

"_**WOO-HOO, HOW DO YA LIKE THAT, WALLEN-STINKY-PANTS?! MY BELL IS WORTHY OF THE SPEAR!**_" Despite Hestia's gloating, Ais clapped for Bell like a good sportsman, cheering the red-eyed boy wonder on his task. "Congratulations, Bell, you did it!" Ais said with a smile on her face, making Bell blush awkwardly.

"_**CONGRATULATIONS INDEED, MASTER BELL CRANEL! AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADOO**_...meet the sponsor for the event." Hermes then looked out to the crowd, peaking Bell and Sora's curiosity. They and many others turned around to see who this sponsor was, and the person's identity shocked and surprised many…

Sora then said to Hestia, "...She came to me earlier while I was moving out of my apartment. Blue hair, green eyes, and gold bracelets. That girl came up to me and asked for my help, whoever she was, she's certainly capable enough to pull a fast one on me." Hestia then said, "It's-It's _**Artemis**_! My old friend from Heaven, the goddess of her own guild, and the goddess of Chastity herself...AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! ARTEMIS, I MISSED YOU!" Hestia then rushed to Artemis, who in turn, ran towards her…

-only to pass her and hug Bell.

"I...I found you! After searching for so long, I finally found you! _**My Orion!**_" Artemis's joy caught Bell off guard while Hestia stuttered in annoyance and rage, "_**W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT THE HECK?!**_" Sora chuckled and said, "As weird as this day was, I'm satisfied with this burn."

Sora walked over to Hayner, Pence, and Ollette and said, "...So guys...There's no easy way to say this...I'm going...to leave town for a bit." Ollette then asked, "W-Wait a sec, why are you telling us this? Scratch that, why leave at all?" Sora answered, "...Because I've hid away long enough. There are things I need to take care of, people besides the Fullmetal Alchemist need help, and honestly, things were getting a little awkward with an old friend...so I decided, but not before spending time with you guys one last time. There were times I honestly would've liked to work more hours with you all again...but questions need to be answered."

"-And they will...like why you shot Edward, why you're separated, and why Amestris seems to run with secrets."

Sora was surprised to see Artemis standing behind him. Artemis then proceeded to explain, "The source of these questions can be found if you help me...it's why I met you before my Orion...I need your aid to reach the _**Atomos Crater**_."

End of Chapter 225

* * *

**Next Chapter, Edward finds his friends in the hidden base of the Black Bats while Sora is requested by Artemis to travel with her and Bell...**


	5. Chapter 226

**Last time, Sora had a chance encounter with a student from a school in Twilight Town named Tamaki Kawazoe, whose swordsmanship in a Kendo battle left the Keyblade Master impressed. They developed a friendship and through it, Sora learned about a special New Moon Festival from Tamaki.**

**On his way back to town, Sora considered who to ask out to the Festival, and after considering them, he approached his coworkers, Hayner, Pence, and Ollette, and asked them to come along with him to the New Moon Festival.**

**However, his fellow Y.O.U.T.H. Assassin ally, Lyra, did not take the news well, and demanded Sora to abandon his new friends and take her. But even after she made extreme lengths, attempted to seduce him, Sora refused, and finally realized the Lyra he knew was gone, forcing him to push her away and announce his leave from her and the roof they shared. However, he gave her a Wayfinder, promising that if fate deemed it, they would meet again...**

**An Hour later, Sora headed to the New Moon Festival with the invited trio, where he found out from Hayner that the residents of Twilight Town, including Gods and Familias, were actually held inside the town unwillingly by King Bradley, who forced many of it's citizens to fight alongside an 'ice woman' in a suicide mission...**

**As confusing as it seemed, Sora and the group noticed the Festival's main event, the Legendary Spear, which is somewhat similar to the Arthurian tale, to which only the worthy could pull the weapon from it's seal, in this case, a spear from it's crystal! Sora decided to enroll in the event, and while waiting, he met with 2 other warriors who intended on bringing their all and pulling loose the Legendary Spear, Ais Wallenstein of the Loki Familia, and Bell Cranel of the Hestia Familia. Their friends, Hestia and Lefiya demanded their friends to show their metal and attempt the challenge, while Sora stepped out of their way and allowed them to try...**

**In the end, Bell was the one who lifted the Spear out of the Crystal, gaining cheers and approval, especially form the hosts of the event, Hermes and Artemis, a blue-haired girl Sora met hours ago, who shares beliefs and historical fame as a Goddess of the same name. When her identity was revealed, Artemis hugged Bell, addressing him as "Orion", while approaching Sora with a request to follow her and the others...to the Atomos Crater, where many of Sora's questions can be answered...**

* * *

_**WARNING!**_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist is licensed by Bones Inc., Aniplex USA, Funimation, and Square-Enix.**_

_**Kingdom Hearts is licensed by the Walt Disney Company, Disney Interactive Studios and Square-Enix.**_

* * *

Fullmetal Kingdom: The Fanfic

Chapter 226: The Valley of Milos

Central City's time was around Sunset, and as Goofy and Elicia were enjoying Tea, they noticed Roxas walking down the stairs and heading out of the door. Goofy then said, "Hey Roxas, li'l Elicia was just wondering if you'd like some of her Mom's Strawberry Tea. It's delicious, would you like some?" Roxas answered, "(chuckle) S-Sorry Goofy, I'm heading out to meet someone right now." Goofy smiled and said, "Well good for you, Rocky, (ahyuk) we were a little worried you'd have a hard time adjusting after leaving the Organization!" Roxas then asked, "Well...I could still be talking with them, you know?" Goofy then said, "Naw, you and Xion made your choices, and you two don't seem so secretive, not like that Colonel Mustang feller." Roxas then said, "...Mustang...I heard of him…(ahem) Sorry, I REALLY gotta go, Goofy!" Elicia however rushed a cup of Tea to Roxas and said, "Wait, have some Safety Tea for good luck! Daddy and Sora are...still missing...so, this special tea should bring you back if you drink some!" Roxas then thought to himself, _Sweet kid, but a little naive. Still, it wouldn't hurt to humor her._ Roxas then drank the whole cup and said, "This might take me till night, but I promise this Tea's magic will bring me back."

As Roxas closed the Hughes's door, Roxas heard a voice, "It's like he never left, isn't it?" Roxas however replied, "I'm not Sora...and I'm no Hughes." The voice then asked, "Yet she sees you as a positive influence. Makes you want to return even more, doesn't it?" Roxas then answered, "DON'T PRESUME WHO I AM, CRIMSON! You know enough already...you know there's someone else depending on me."

Crimson appeared under a nearby lightpost and said, "Indeed there is. And I promise you, THIS favor will earn the continuing secrecy of your beloved Xion. But don't forget it all depends on your actions, _**like stealing the final Elemental Mirror**_."

Meanwhile, back in the Valley beneath Table City, Alphonse was imprisoned within a cage while Kairi watched in shock. Kairi then asked, "Julia, would you mind explaining why you're throwing my friend in a cell?!" Julia answered, "To question him. His current form is strange enough to wrap my head around. So when we have time, I will meet with him-." Ashleigh then said, "There's no reason for that, Julia. This young man clearly stepped into God's domain, thus, his Soul is bonded to the Armor. That, and the alchemist with him was fitted with Automail Limbs. It's no mystery why, their bodies were taken to the other side, and so they remain, missing themselves in repentance for Human Transmutation."

Kairi sighed and said, "Leave it to the son of Alchemic Researchers to bloat like a thesaurus." Ashleigh then said, "Don't mock me, Princess. I know for a fact that those two boys have seen the Truth."

As Edward and Riku reached the bottom of the chasm, Riku then said, "This chasm actually has a name. The Cretans and Amestrians refer to this place as the _**Valley**_." Ed then said, "Homeland to the Milosians, if I'm right. Come on, Al and Kairi are here somewhere…"

The two then ventured into the Valley, where the townspeople glared at them and whispered. Riku noticed their suspicion and said, "...They might know we're not from around here." Ed then said, "Just keep moving, Al and Kairi are here somewhere, and until we know where, we'll keep to ourselves."

(CHK-_CHK_)

To the duo's surprise, a citizen with a rifle pointed his weapon behind them.

"-Like the kid said, KEEP MOVING."

Julia then invited Kairi and Ashleigh into her room, where they sat around a table and were offered Tea by their host. Julia then said, "This may not be an ideal way to reunite old friends, but at least we're together again, right?" Kairi and Ashleigh looked at one-another and sighed while Julia said, "Here's some good news, you two, the Emerald Weapon Tea is still my specialty." Kairi drank a small amount and said, "Certainly does still have it's charm. You always loved making this Tea for me whenever I visited." Julia then said, "Your Grandmother's the one you should be thanking, she taught me the recipe-..." Kairi sighed and said, "...yeah...your Birthday Present to me...she always wanted me to remember the family and friends in my life..." Julia then held Kairi's hand while saying, "...Yeah...I miss your Grandmother too…"

An hour later, Julia went to Al's Cell and said, "...Kairi told me everything...a-and I'm sorry for putting you in here, especially after you helped Kairi for so long." Al shook his head and said, "Aww, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you've reunited with your friend and brother." Julia then said, "You're...you're so kind. And I'm sorry again for this treatment, the people here are rather shaken by those who seem to have violated the territory of God." Al then explained, "Well, that explains the Cell. It's OK though, I've gotten used to them. After all, there isn't much you can do when you look this way."

Julia then said, "...Kairi told me how hard it was...you're actually close to our age, aren't you-? Um…"

"Alphonse. My name is Alphonse Elric."

"_**-Y-Y-YOU MEAN YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE AWESOME BROTHERS THAT GO ON AMAZING AND LEGENDARY ADVENTURES, THE ELRIC BROTHERS?!**_"

Julia's surprise caught Al off guard, so he asked, "H-Hang on a second, you mean you've heard of me and my brother?" Julia gleefully answered, "OF COURSE I HAVE! Through your travels, articles were written about how smart and clever you both were regarding Alchemy! The two of you are awesome, no wonder you guys have such a loyal bodyguard by your side!" Al then asked, "OH, you've heard of Sora too?" Julia nodded, but then said, "Yeah...but...I didn't see him with you, why is that?"

Al answered, "...He...he went away. Someone convinced him to turn on my brother, and when Sora found out what he did...he ran away." Julia then said, "I-...Alphonse, I didn't mean to bring up something like that." Al shook his head and said, "It's alright, Brother and I suspected someone set our friend up a while ago, and after we help Kairi find her Family's Treasure, we intend to look for Sora! We'll talk things out, set things right and find a way to bring the person who did this to justice!" Julia smiled and said, "It sounds like Sora's got two good friends looking out for him…"

Julia's face then changed to a focused glare as she asked, "...Alphonse, about what my brother said, about you two, violating the Taboo. Is it true that you-."

Al then answered, "Yes...Brother and I did. We used forbidden Alchemy to try and bring our Mother back. But Julia, why did you want to know that?" Julia answered, "It's...my parents. Before they died, they were researching a special kind of Alchemy. It was something based on ancient mythology. According to their studies, a person who could open the Door of Truth can be granted the power to control the land. You see...they combined Alchemy with an old Milosian Myth."

"...What Myth would that be?" Alphonse asked. Julia explained, "...It is said that a GREAT force moves through the ground. The force is called _**Magma**_, according to legend, it can be drawn out, it's energy harvested, thus granting the wielder great power..._THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU! IF YOU BROKE THE TABOO, IF YOU STEPPED INTO GOD'S LAND, AND IF YOU SURVIVED, THEN YOU MUST HAVE SEEN THE DOOR OF TRUTH!_" Al sighed and said, "...Julia...are you...are you after Magma? And do you believe making the same mistakes as us will grant you that power?" Julia nodded, "Yes...I am. I know it sounds crazy, but the Milosians are in danger every single day-!"

"**Stop it Julia**...please. This path ISN'T what you want...just like how this wasn't what we wanted. Ed and I...we were desperate and stupid. We performed Human Transmutation because we wanted to bring our Mother back. But when we made the attempt, the Grate ripped us into pieces and ate away at our humanity." Alphonse explained, leaving Julia almost too horrified by what Alphonse went through...and what happened to them…

"-He's right Julia." Kairi said as she stepped out of Julia's room. Kairi then said, "You shouldn't do that. I was lucky to keep what was left of my body after what the Homunculi did to me...but I'm still missing my humanity...just like Edward and Alphonse! Lose yourself to this Taboo, and you'll get marked for it...trust me on that."

Julia shook her head and said, "N-No, you don't understand! What we want is great power, and I wouldn't mind giving everything in my body to see my loved ones saved from Amestris AND Creta!" Kairi and Al were silent as Julia looked down in despair…

...Until Julia said, "...I do appreciate your candor though, thank you Alphonse. I swear to you, I'll get you out of there as soon as I can! You've been honest AND earnest, especially when it came to Kairi. Just hang on for a little while longer…" Julia then walked off with Kairi while Al looked on, concerned by Julia and her drive.

Alphonse looked at Kairi and asked, "...How is she doing?" Kairi answered, "Years since our toddler days and she still tries to take responsability. She's still taking so much, no matter the weight of it all. I think Julia has a lot on her shoulders, the Milosians and the Black Bats included." Al then said, "She does recognize you now though, right? I'm sure that she missed you and wanted you to know nothing's changed, even if she's taking responsibility for others." Kairi then said, "Those 'others' are more than that Al, they're what's left of the Milosians, people who once lived on the very hill Table City occupies today. Julia is fighting for ALL of them...and I assumed she would just be keeping my family's treasure. _**A person like her is too busy for a dead girl's treasure**_…"

"...Kairi...we're still here for a reason, and we're not done with it yet. You still have time to ask her about it." Al advised. Kairi clenched her fist and asked, "...What if she lost it? And what if we walked in the middle of a war without any reason?! I COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!" Al then said, "Ask her about the Book, Kairi. We came all this way because you were involved like us, AND you want to make things right...before your Uncle makes things worse! Remember what he did, what he made Sora do to you!"

"_**Good Sora...take this blade...AND TAKE HER LIFE!"**_

Kairi then said, "...Raven...he'll use more children...and destroy more families!" Al then stood up and said, "_**-And THAT'S why we have to stop him, **_not just for our friends,_** but everyone else.**_" Alphonse's fierce and righteous words filled Kairi's heart with burning focus and courage, giving her a smile added with confidence, "Alphonse...thank you! I'll be back with Julia in a second." Alphonse nodded and said, "Great, but don't overdo things, Drachma's princess needs to be in tip-top shape!" Kairi gave a 'thumbs-up' gesture and headed out, while Al said to himself, "...I forgot one thing though...you won't be traveling with us…"

Elsewhere, Julia made her request to the Black Bats' Leader, "...So Miranda...can we please release Alphonse?" Miranda turned around and said, "Perhaps you haven't noticed, Julia, but right now, the Black Bats are in the middle of a conflict with Amestrian over control of our people's sacred hill! For all we know, this 'Alphonse' boy could be conspiring with the Bastards who named-and built over-our Hill of Milos, Table City! We can't go soft on Amestrians, even if it's one of the Elric Brothers." Julia then asked, "H-Hang on there, Miranda. How did you know Alphonse was one of the Elric Brothers?" Miranda smiled and answered, "The name isn't just thrown to kids casually...plus, Pedro caught a small rat a few minutes ago."

"_**-YOU-PURPOSELY-REFERRED-MY-INTRUSION-TO-A-SCURRYING-DISEASE-RIDDEN-SQUEAKER-WITH-CHEDDAR-ON-THE-NOGGIN!**_"

Kairi stopped for a moment, "-I know that Fit anywhere..._**EDWARD, IS THAT YOU?!**_" Kairi immediately opened the door and rushed in to see the Fullmetal Alchemist, only to see him cuffed and tied to a chair next to a red-eyed and black-haired woman wearing a black uniform, relative to the Black Bats.

Miranda glared at Kairi and asked, "Julia, who is this?" Julia nervously answered, "...what if I told you this was my childhood friend, Kairi Uyashiromiya?" Miranda then started walking towards them and said, "If you did, I'd say the following: You're crazy. She was killed alongside her Grandmother. Plastic Surgery can do wonders, and it looks like it pulled a fast one over you." Kairi stepped up and asked, "Nice answers, here's a question in return: Can you prove I'm a fake? Because last I checked, Plastic Surgery leaves scars, and mine tend to heal since I was changed into a Homunculi." Miranda then asked, "So you're claiming to be an artificially created human?" Kairi answered, "A Homunculus ISN'T always created, they're mutated. My body was found and mutated with a seed of a demonic man, keeping me alive in the process. My humanity was somewhat restored a while back, but that's another story. I came here, to Table City, WITH the Elric Brothers. Along with a few others, they are my trusted allies and bodyguards. So if you're tempted to take their hides, expect ME to have a response (_cracks knuckles_)."

Miranda however walked up to Kairi and said, "I'm not as gullible, kid, unlike Julia, I need proof." Kairi sighed and said, "Gimme a blade, it'll be quick." Miranda cautiously pulled out a dagger, and said, "My firearm'll let loose Hell if you pull anything." Kairi then took the dagger and said, "I'll bet…"

Kairi then stood a distance away from Julia and Miranda and said, "I WAS turned into a half-Homunculus...and I'm going to demonstrate the proof by showing you their Healing Factor. Everytime a Homunculus is severely injured, they heal the injury, which lets out sparks of Red Electricity, which envelopes them whenever a change occurs on them. You'll be seeing those sparks again...just let me know if you have a weak stomach or something, I don't want to sicken you guys." Ed then said, "There's a soldier and a girl who lost her family here Kairi, I think you'll be safe." Kairi nodded, and raised her blade towards her wrist…

"_**KAIRI WAIT!**_"

Kairi heard Ed's cry and stopped, making Edward say, "Kairi, you don't need to cut your wrist off! They want a demonstration...so demonstrate the Healing Factor on the average wound!" Kairi nodded and said, "...I guess that's a better idea."And thus, Kairi slightly cut her wrist…

And then, to Miranda's surprise, Red Bolts burst from Kairi's wrist! Kairi then presented the cut to Miranda, while showing that the wound was INDEED healing quickly! Miranda watched the wound intensely as it closed up like nothing was there…

Kairi then said, "...my body won't be like this forever, but for the time being, I'm using this curse to my advantage. Especially when it concerns my home country..._**and who tried to kill me for it.**_" Miranda then asked, "-And what if your 'advantages' endanger the people involved? I can see why Julia and the Fullmetal might trust you, but you're competing with your killer. If you make a mistake, people you care about will pay, rather than you." Kairi then said, "I WON'T GIVE RAVEN THE CHANCE! The friends I've made are just as important as the boy I risked my humanity for! _**I would die for them!**_"

Miranda then sighed and said, "...don't make yourself the sacrifice...you're...you're real enough to be any princess, especially one whose convictions pave her own road." Kairi then asked, "So...does that mean-?" Miranda took her dagger back and said, "Princess Kairi Uyashiromiya, the Black Bats of the Milosian Faith are at your service...just don't sell us out to the Amestrians or Cretans."

Kairi then casually added, "Nah, I'm not a tattle-tail. Neither is the _**midget**_ over there."

"_**THAT-REMARK-ABOUT-MY-SIZE-WAS-UNNECESSARY!**_"

Back outside, a certain Wolf Chimera found the Valley and wore a grin on his toothy face…

"**(snicker) My nose knows no one mo'. That's YOU down there, isn't it, '**_**Mr. Voyager**_**'...**"

The Werewolf then creeped along the wall, down to the town below while Edward was being shown around the town by the Milosian Soldier who caught him earlier…

"So...Pedro, right? What happened to my bodyguard?" Edward asked. Pedro answered, "We set him free after your princess proved herself worthy of our trust, we decided to let your substitute go to tell your other tagalongs to not worry since you've become an ally. That guy seems to be fit for being inconspicuous and unnoticeable to a crowd." Ed stopped for a second and asked, "Hang on a sec, how did you know Riku was a substitute bodyguard?" Pedro answered, "A resistance group tends to pay attention to their surroundings, that includes the tabloids next door, tabloids such as your recent stories related to Number 516, also known as Sora Hughes."

Ed sighed and asked, "So what? You knew I had another wingman. Great, mystery solved, can we get back to the tour?" Pedro however said, "Just makes a man wonder...why would your 'Wing' stop listening to you? You must've made him pretty sour to do that, given your attitude." Ed then said, "You're stepping on thin ice, buddy, don't keep this up-." Pedro then guessed, "Or what? You'll take me out, like Amestris did my parents? You people never regard others before yourselves, you'd sooner kill anyone in your way rather than the alternative! It IS because of your treachery we Milosians are stuck in this Valley in the first place."

Ed however argued, "I'm sorry about your parents, but you can't just make assumptions. I WOULD look into who is involved, including Milosians, who to my knowledge, did nothing but live their lives peacefully until their neighbors bullied and abused their land! And also, Sora's situation...could you just NOT talk about that?" Pedro then said, "Your issues with your bodyguard are yours, still, I'm not taking my eyes off you." Ed then asked, "If that's the case, would you mind telling me where we're-?"

"_PEDRO, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU, MY BOY!_" called an elderly man.

Minutes later, the elderly man let Edward and Pedro inside his house, which to Ed's surprise, was an Automail shop with several patients. Pedro then pulled out a large bag of metal parts and said, "Looks like Fortune's smiling on us today, old man." The elder then said, "I might be an old man, but I'm not too old to help our friends & neighbors here. So, who's the new arrival here-(_**GASP**_)?" The old man then grabbed a surprised Edward's Automail Arm and asked, "**-AND JUST WHO IS THE FINE CRAFTSMAN FOR SUCH AUTOMAIL?!**" Ed pulled his arm back and answered, "...The name's Edward Elric, and the 'engineer responsible for this beauty is an old friend from Risembool." The old man then guessed, "Judging from the detail, I'd say it's a kind and earnest soul. She must care for you a lot to make this Automail Arm." As Ed blushed, the old man introduced himself, "It's nice to meet you, little fellow, I'm Gonzales, the town Automail expert." Ed then said, "It's a pleasure, ol' man Gonzales. So, you were collecting metal parts?" Gonzales answered, "Indeed my boy, as you might have guessed, our town isn't exactly rich, so we have to make due with what Creta and Amestris dumps here." Ed then took a look at his patients and said, "You're not so bad at craftsmanship yourself, you have a lot of people here who look happy and relieved because of Automail." Pedro then commented, "Gonzales does a good job, and we couldn't be happier to have him here, sometimes however, it's the way others treat us which makes me wish we could provide more…"

Ed then said, "...I know the feeling. Someone...brainwashed my bodyguard several times while my brother was turned into an empty suit of armor...knowing these things...pisses me off. I want to do something for them...I just don't have it easy. I can only rely on the scraps left behind for me to pick up." Pedro sighed and then said, "...Fullmetal...you have a lot to tend to it seems. So, I'm sorry for what I said on the way here." Ed then said, "There's nothing to apologize for, I'm used to those rants by now."

A siren was suddenly heard, making Gonzales say, "Boys, you have to hide! It's the Secret Police!" Pedro nodded and opened a trap door, leading him and Edward out while Gonzales tells Edward, "Stay safe, m'boy, and take care of that lady's Automail." Ed nodded, "Gotcha, you take care too, Gonzales!"

The two headed through the tunnels, unaware that they were being followed…

As Pedro led Edward to the secret stairway to the Black Bats HQ, he said, "...Edward...about your bodyguard...you said he was brainwashed?" Ed nodded, "Yeah, why do you ask?" Pedro then explained, "Commander Miranda, she once encountered a group of people who have been known for changing people mentally. It was during the Cretan fallout several years ago, when your country and Creta had a dispute over the Milosian holy land. It was the perfect chance for the Black Bats to grab some intel, but on that night, Miranda caught a glimpse of some horrifying experiments. Experiments that involved surgery and alchemy...all carried out by a recently appointed head of Creta's Science Division. This man was unlike ANYONE Miranda ever encountered before, for in mere seconds, this man infiltrated her team and had them brainwashed, simply by using-."

"_**-HEART MANIPULATION.**_"

Edward's eyes grew intensely with shock and rage as Pedro continued, "...Y-Yes. This form of alchemy was discovered to be the reason for the conflict, leading Miranda to take what information she could back to headquarters, but not before she was forced to shoot down her entire team. She made it out with several files on certain officials from both Amestris AND Creta, including a new Colonel the scientist supported, this man was believed to be 'programmed' by this scientist to instill continuing aggression against the Milosians." Ed then asked, "This colonel, why would the scientist have him do these things? Hasn't anyone stood up against him to negotiate for peace?" Pedro answered, "The colonel wasn't a simple gunman for political purposes, he was skilled with a sword AND alchemy, granting him the title: Colonel Herschel, the Mystic Knight. Anyone who tried talking sense into him was immediately slaughtered. Creta's militia were so blood-thirsty for Milosian and Amestrian blood that they allowed him to keep his post and rank, believing that such a man could win the war for them."

Ed then asked, "Jeesh, and I thought Scar was murder-happy...but Pedro, there's something I want to know. The scientist...what was his name?"

"_**-WHY, IT'S TERRANZIS XEHANORT, OF COURSE! You should know since your military has him on a leash as well!**_"

The Werewolf Chimera from the train suddenly passed Edward and Pedro while laughing, and as Pedro attempted to shoot the Werewolf, the chimera laughed and said, "**Because of that Double Agent, our commander was up and ready for duty, more than fit to handle a bunch of Milosian cockroaches like YOU!**" Ed then said, "You're a big-ass dog of your country, why not do the dirty work here and now?!" The Werewolf answered, "**Because Time-Tables are in effect, boy, and my assignment concerns a certain criminal! Don't worry though, **_**I'll kill you when I'm done with Voyager!**_"

The Werewolf then rushed into the HQ while Ed said, "C'mon Pedro, the flea-bag's heading-! W-wait, are you OK?" Ed then nudged Pedro on the side, seeing that the poor man was severely attacked by the Werewolf!

"_**PEDRO!**_"

Pedro struggled with his last words as Ed rested Pedro on his back. Pedro grabbed Ed's arm and warned, "...not...Xehanort!" Ed was confused as Pedro continued, "It's not-...not Xehanort...he was-...working...with the lead scientist! An old w-...old...woman…" Ed then asked, "Xehanort was working for an old bat? Why?" Pedro answered, "...she was...his employer...they came to Creta...together. It was her...it was ALL her…" Edward was surprised, "You mean she was behind the experiments and brainwash-..._**NO**_…"

Edward then started putting 2-&-2 together…

Pedro then asked, "...no time...save Julia...the Book...mustn't be...found…" Ed then nodded and said, "First things first, I'll let Gonzales know you need medical care-."

"-Long...live...Milos…"

Pedro's last breath was drawn, and Edward mourned…

However, Edward had a Dog to pound! And as he hurried after the Werewolf, he continued his train of thought, "...Sora was brainwashed as a kid, and his memories were manipulated...and it was easy to connect the dots between him and Xehanort, but the truth behind the truth wasn't hidden behind the student...it was hidden where the most recent of Sora's outbursts came from..._**Dante's Mansion**_. When we were dropping off Dante's medicine, something there triggered his programming, turning him back into the 'Anti-Sora' persona! Now the same old lady is somehow connected to Creta's new Colonel and Xehanort himself! So if I'm right...there might be more to this Dante than I suspected. After her history with Dad, I wouldn't be surprised. For now, however, I can only hope Al, Kairi, and Julia are still safe…"

Elsewhere, Crimson and Roxas appeared on a green hill, where the Golem King explained, "The Mirror is in this city-sized town, where Crisis's Nobody goons have pretty much made themselves at home." Roxas then asked, "There's an army of them in there, right? So why send me if not a team of talented thieves?" Crimson answered, "Did you really assume you'd be a lone wolf in this mission? Fret not 'Sunspot', you'll be in good hands…"

Suddenly, 3 figures appeared behind Crimson and stood before Roxas…

"You're the Keyblade Wielder from the Organization?"

"...I-I am...who wants to know?"

The lady shook Roxas's hand and introduced herself, "Never imagined one of the 2 was an adorable little boy. I'll help you on your first snag kiddo, so don't worry, you're going to be shown the ropes by the greatest thief in Amestris." The woman then bowed before Roxas and winked, "The name's _**Psiren**_, the Jewel of _**Aquroya**_. Now come along before the 'Red-Neck' starts yapping again." As Psiren tugged Roxas towards Daybreak Town, Crimson looked at the tall figure and said, "That Elemental Mirror takes top priority, so I NEED you to be on your best behavior and complete this mission. And remember, if you accomplish this along with your team, I'll lend you the assistance I promised for Lior." The tall figure then said, "Carving Tools for the Ground, Weapons for the Troops, and a Philosopher Stone to boost the effect of the Array. That was what we agreed on." Crimson chuckled and said, "You seem to have it all planned out, then I'll leave the mission to you. Happy Hunting, Scar."

Scar then followed Roxas and Psiren while Crimson approached the 3rd figure…

"One handles any lock with a Keyblade, one is a graceful Alchemist...and bombshell in the bed-(_AHEM_), AND one has the muscle and killing force to wipe out opposition and witnesses together! But those 3 require something none of them have...that's where you come in, I trust you have the map in toe?"

"C'MON Boss, you're talkin' to Mortimer Mouse here! I'll get your kids in & out with the Mirror of Wind-!"

"-Or die trying?" Crimson added. Mortimer answered, "Preferably no, but we'll try getting that mirror out before anyone notices what's been pilfered!" Crimson surprises Mortimer by grabbing him by the nose and saying the following, "They shouldn't be confused for 'anyone' of the sort, RAT. These are the Nobodies, the white-clad followers of the first Anti-Light to this world! I hate Hohenheim, but I FEAR Crisis, that should explain the severity of the situation perfectly, right?!" Mortimer nodded, "I GOT IT, I GOT IT BOSS! I'll try getting these schmucks in, then out, WITH the Elemental Mirror!"

"See that you do, and make certain _NOT_ to remind me of your previous folly..._**or die slowly, SEEING your bleeding skin in my hands.**_"

Crimson then realized what he said and backed away from Mortimer…

Mortimer then said, "Ooooookay...don't worry boss, just get some soup & Potions, and by the time the sun sets, you'll have the last mirror in your collection! Chiao!" Mortimer then hurried after his group while Crimson checked his forehead and his pulse…

"...where did THAT come from? Was this the result of staying in too long? Is it even 2020 or 18-something still? Oh my God..._**HOW MANY MONTHS HAS IT BEEN SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER?!**_"

"You've been ignoring the most obvious answer, bro, you've been using Darkness for a lifetime now, so it only makes sense your exposure is forcing your psyche to make dog flips after more than 200 years. You're finally cracking after being exposed for all this time-."

"_**SHADDAP, MASTER OF MASTERS-! HOW ARE YOU EVEN A CHARACTER IN THIS REBOOT?! WHATS SPECIAL ABOUT YOU OTHER THAN WEARING THAT GAY COAT LIKE SEVERAL 16 OTHERS DID BEFORE YOU?!**_ I might need to lie down…"

End of Chapter 226

* * *

**Next Chapter: Inside Daybreak Town, Roxas and the others are tasked with stealing the Mirror of Wind...**


	6. Chapter 227

**Last time, Kairi and Alphonse were escorted by the Milosian vigilantes, the Black Bats, to the Valley, their casm-like home beneath Table City, alongside Ashleigh Crichton, the older brother of the Black Bat's leader, Julia. Kairi had some time to catch up with her old friend while Al was held prisoner for being a subject to Human Transmutation. Despite that however, Julia approached him, and the two became fast friends. Julia was actually eager to learn more about Human Transmutation so she could use an ancient power called Magma to help her people, but Al warned her of the price, being any part of her, Julia began to consider Al's advice, and promised to negotiate for his swift release...**

**As time went by, Edward was soon apprehended by the Black Bats and brought before their leader, Miranda, who saw him as an enemy. However, Kairi proved that Edward and her could be trusted, giving Edward a chance to look around the Valley with Pedro, the Milosian who apprehended him earlier. While touring around the Valley, Edward met Gonzales, an Automail mechanic, true to the title, who helped them stay out of the Secret Police's eyes. While heading back to the Black Bats HQ, Pedro revealed that****** his sub bodyguard, Riku, was released after he and Kairi were proven to be trustworthy, to send word to Winry and Ling Yao about the situation.** And later, Pedro revealed some secrets regarding their current enemy, a Cretan officer by the name of Colonel Hershal, a "Mystic Knight" with unnatural abilities...and the people who made him who he was.**

**But mid-way in their conversation, the Werewolf from the train incident reappeared, and struck a fatal blow to Pedro before confessing that Terranzis Xehanort was one of the ones responsible for Hershal's way of thinking. And as the Werewolf made his way into the Black Bats' HQ, Pedro, with his dying breath, told Edward that Xehanort was actually working with an elderly woman in their experiments on molding Hershal into the soldier he is. Learning the woman was mostly involved in the training and brainwashing made things clearer for Edward on one mystery...Sora's origins as Kairi's killer...**

**Edward realized that the late Dante may have been responsible for brainwashing Sora and turning him into an assassin!**

**Elsewhere, Roxas was forced by Crimson to take a job with Scar, Mortimer, and a famous thief from Aquroya, Psiren, in exchange for keeping his mouth shut regarding secrets of Xion. Accepting the job, Roxas was taken with his "Team" into a far-away city on Fantasia named Daybreak Town, where followers of Crisis the Re-Creator keep the final Elemental Mirror...**

* * *

_**WARNING!**_

_**Final Fantasy XIII & XIV is licensed by Square-Enix.**_

_**Mortimer Mouse and Gyro Gearloose are characters licensed by the Walt Disney Company**_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist is licensed by Bones Inc., Aniplex, Funimation, and Square-Enix.**_

_**Kingdom Hearts is licensed by the Walt Disney Company and Square-Enix.**_

* * *

Fullmetal Kingdom: The Fanfic

Chapter 227: Midnight in Daybreak

Through the alleys and on the rooftops, Roxas, Psiren, Scar and Mortimer moved through Daybreak Town, unseen and silent with every move they made…

The team stopped inside a Warehouse, where Mortimer explained, "The Boss told me the Mirror would be held in the most secure location in this pigsty of a town, HERE. The Master Clock Tower, where the Nobodies' leaders hang out-." Roxas then asked, "-Does that include Crisis?" Mortimer shook his head, "Nope, the Loli-Devil sleeps elsewhere, we're merely stepping inside her general's main base."

Psiren took a small peak from the window and noticed several hooded people walking nearby. She then warned, "Heads up boys, Nobodies on my 3." The group hid as Mortimer took a peak, "...nah Dollface, those unfortunate souls are slaves to Crisis' whim." Scar then asked, "Slaves...these people don't seem to be aware of each other's presence, I'd say 'slaves' doesn't come close to a more fitting title...such as 'Puppets'." Roxas looked at the hooded figures and commented, "He's right, they don't look alive, moving like that, it's almost mechanical...like their brains were put through the washroom and labeled with Crisis's insignia." Psiren then said, "Let's make sure not to approach or touch anything or anyone in this town, chances are we'll become no different than them if we do…"

With that, the group quietly made their way through the rooftops to the Clock Tower…

...where one of the generals complains, "WHEN IS OUR MASTER GOING TO GRACE US WITH HER PRESENCE?! She has promised us greater power, yet sticks us where we barely leave a mark of glory!" Another general speaks up, "CALM yourself friend, for the time being, there is much work to be done. That includes scavenging the world's continents for the remains of the Nova Dragon, who is said to be the key to the world's reality, which our master is more than determined to cross into." one other general however spoke out, "The question still remains as to why the Elemental Priests are required more so than our services, especially after we gave everything we had in service to this demon." The 4th then said, "Perhaps the Re-Creator sees us mortals as collateral beneath her more elemental-familiar subordinates."

The 1st general then complained, "THOSE MONSTROSITIES?! We are wielders of a power she lacks! Yet she finds the need for low-level garbage more so than lords and leaders of Alchemy and Sorcery! IT'S NOT FAIR!" The 4th general then approached his ally and said, "Please don't lose your confidence, my lord, Crisis chose us each because she saw in each of us the power to rival-if not-overcome her enemies." The 2nd general then said, "-Some of which are under her very control whenever she wants. Hence the Saikas, who thus far, reside in 2 of the enemies." The 3rd then explained, "Amestris's Fullmetal Alchemist, and the recent Keybearer."

(crackle)

"_**-WHAT WAS THAT?!**_"

The 4 Generals then looked around their surroundings while a certain group of thieves traversed quietly on the ceiling…

The 1st general then said, "...it's been weeks since our LAST intruder. _**Ran'Jit**_, find these trespassers and bring them to me...with any luck, we'll have potential servant women bathing me before day's end." The 4th general bowed and replied, "As you command, Lord _**Vaulthry**_."

Minutes pass, and Roxas, Psiren, Scar, and Mortimer arrive near a window, where the Elemental Mirror was being held on the other side…

As the four slowly entered the room, Roxas noticed something, "This place...kinda looks like somebody's laboratory." Scar then guessed, "It's probably used by a heretic similar to the military Fools who attacked Ishbal. It certainly gives off a scent of blood here." Mortimer then said, "You kids were home schooled or something? It's just a smelly study for a nut. Now let's grab the mirror, and get back to our lives!" Psiren then stops Mortimer from approaching the Elemental Mirror, "-Isn't that why you asked a master thief to do your dirty work, rat-face? Just sit back and watch me work."

Roxas noticed a desk nearby, with books and notes that caught his eye…

"These things...wouldn't just belong to any scientist."

Psiren took cautionary measures to see if the mirror was guarded, and pulled out a small bag of flower powder. Taking a small dash, she blew it towards the mirror, trying to spot any signs of a security system…

"Hmm...Yup, this baby cries when you rock the cradle...it's a motion sensor security system."

Mortimer then guessed, "Meaning:If we TOUCH it, the alarm goes off?" Psiren nodded and said, "Fortunately, this dated system can be deactivated. We just need a key to open the system beneath the mirror. Once inside, I should be able to put'er to sleep." Mortimer then said, "THAT'S where our secret weapon comes in! Roxas-baby, you're up!"

To Mortimer's annoyance, Roxas and Scar were more focused on the lab notes on the desk.

Scar then said, "I...recognize these arrays. These were once used to wipe out massive armies...in exchange for great power." Roxas then added, "Whoever wrote these notes was clearly a capable alchemist. In fact...these notes here are about...creating _**Familiars?!**_" Scar then asked, "Familiars...like a beastly henchman for a spell caster?" Roxas then explained, "Exactly, except THIS familiar can be made from the caster's heart! You imbue your essence and personality, creating a copy of you, and merging that life inside of an inanimate object. Thus your familiar is born." Scar then said, "This...this is exactly what Edward did to save Alphonse's soul, by placing what was left of his brother into a simple suit of armor!" Roxas then added, "Yes, but to keep a drifting soul from leaving, he had to sacrifice a piece of him to do it, THAT'S why he wears Automail today. However, the Familiar is created differently. Using these ruins, a manufactured soul, based on the caster, can be crafted and bonded to anything, like a book, a statue, or even some toy." Scar then said, "Alchemy involving sacrifice and birth...should not be here for just anyone to see. If this 'Crisis' and her army has easy access to such power, our lives may already be over." Roxas nodded and said, "You're right. Mortimer, we're taking the books and notes as well!"

"_**TAKE SOMETHING ALREADY, YOU NUMBSKULLS, WE ARE ON A SCHEDULE OVER HERE!**_"

Roxas and Scar worked fast to put every piece of literature in sacks while Mortimer and Psiren waited…

Roxas then said, "Scar and I are done here, now let's get that mirror and go home."

"_-That will be challenging, my boy, __**especially since you're already caught.**_"

Out of the shadows, Ran'Jit surprises the group by grabbing Psiren and throwing her against Mortimer! The skilled elder then rushes towards Scar, and to Scar's surprise, dodges his right arm while grabbing the sack of books in his possession and kicking him out the window!

Roxas then prepares himself as his opponent grabs what Scar collected, and reorganizes the books back onto the shelf…

"Strange, it seems several others are missing...or did you assume you would leave with those books as well, boy?!"

Ran'Jit then rushed towards Roxas and attacked while Scar came back in and swiftly took the book regarding alchemy and sacrifice back, getting Ran'Jit's attention! Scar took the book back and made his way out of the study and onto the rooftops while being chased by Ran'Jit!

"_The Kung-Fu Grandpa's gone, TAKE THE MIRROR AND LETS GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!_" Mortimer yelled.

Psiren worked fast and pilfered the Elemental Mirror. Roxas then followed her and Mortimer out while Scar was chased by Ran'Jit! As he ran, Scar searched the book he stole for something specific…

Something told to him by Crimson when they met outside the Ishbal Camp…

_**"...I heard about you, 'Scarred-Man'. Your attempts toward Justice and Vengeance were...insightful."**_

_**"The masked king who captured the two children months ago...why are you in our camp?"**_

_**"To apologize first off, I needed the Elric Brothers to join me, but negotiations got dicey, even with hostages. Like you, he values the small, and fights oppression, but we aren't here today for little brother Elric, are we? To be blunt, there's a job I know you can pull off, and I want to hire you for it."**_

_**"...After I saved Rick and Rio, I made it my duty to keep the refugees safe...that includes promising to continue the Monk's way of honor, and...staying my brother's hand."**_

_**"Yeah...heard about that from a few files I stole, but be honest with yourself Scar...has Amestris changed after that? I doubt the country will see you and your people as anyone similar to them or their neighbors. I can help you though, in fact, I can take you somewhere that can show you a pacifist's answer, somewhere...that hides a Master's secrets to easy-bake Philosopher Stones."**_

_**"W-What?!"**_

_**"Take this opportunity, Scar, under a ruse in which you would aid 3 others on a mission of my choosing. You will find notes gathered by a master of alchemy and sorcery, which holds an Array sketch you can use as a Transmutation Circle. Using it, you can carve the ground in it's pattern, gather a great amount of the racist soldiers who spat on your people's innocence, and craft from it, a power that could equal your foe's, including the man who holds Amestris in his clutches. You will create...a Philosopher Stone, or better yet, you could create-."**_

"..._**a Keyblade**_...is that what the weapon was the entire time?! An alternate form of the Stone-?!"

Ran'Jit swiftly kicks Scar to the edge of the Clock Tower roof and took the notes back. He then snarks, "Yes foreign trash, _**the Philosopher Stone AND the Keyblade were one and the same**_. As I recall, the Fortellers used these measures to-how you put it, 'Keep Worlds Safe'? If only the children they tutored knew what their masters were REALLY doing. Now, here we are, fighting over secrets that could be repeated all in the name of our mistress, Crisis."

(snap)

As Ran'Jit snapped his fingers, several large Nobodies appeared. "Berserkers, tend to the intruder. I'll put this back and deal with the remaining 3…"

But just then, Ran'Jit noticed something about the notes he took back from Scar…

"One page...seems to be missing."

Just then, Roxas swung his Keyblades at the Berserkers and knocked them all away from Scar, one by one! The former Organization member then said, "_**In case the group wasn't a ringer, he's with us!**_" Ran'Jit then glanced at Roxas and said, "You say this confidently, yet I see no sign of your other two compatriots. You're all alone, defending a brute who stole secrets of Taboo, with no loyal allies to call a Party. Face it my boy...you were felled simply for arriving here."

Suddenly, giant hands of water emerged from the river nearby, and grabbed Roxas and Scar while leaving Ran'Jit surprised…

(zip)

Psiren watched as the water hands she summoned brought Roxas and Scar down to her. As they landed, she said to them, "Nice to see you, boys. Now hustle, the rat's prepping our way home." Scar then asked, "Can we trust the abomination? If what we heard from them was correct, the chimera betrayed the Golem King once. It's possible he might betray us as well." Roxas then answered, "His life depends on us, besides, he wouldn't leave without the Elemental Mirror, it's too important to Crimson! The odds SHOULD be in our favor as long as Psiren has our ticket out of here." Psiren then winked at Roxas and said, "The Mirror CAN influence him to play ball, but for all we know, he's probably counting on it."

Mortimer waited for the group inside a building, where he prepped a Dark Portal and spoke to Crimson, "Hey boss, we got the mirror! We were separated a minute ago, but everything should be going along as planned, as per your request." Crimson then said, "Great...so why did you split up?" Mortimer answered, "...W-Well, you know Teamwork can be a little convoluted sometimes, right? I mean, after Mr. Tats split from us with a geezer chasing him, I thought he would serve as a good distraction while your more capable thieves made it out with the prize." Crimson then guessed, "-Psiren kept the mirror while she and Roxas saved Scar while _**YOU**_ ran with your literal _**TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS?!**_"

"...With all respect boss...Rats are well-known cowards, you shouldn't place blame on me for being my own species, that's Racism-."

"No...THAT...IS..._**TREACHERY!**_"

Crimson's outburst startled Mortimer, and as Mortimer trembled, Crimson continued, "Is this payback, Morty? _**For leaving you in a pit for your fiasco in Wonderland?! DID YOUR PUNISHMENT TEACH YOU NOTHING ABOUT LOYALTIES, OR ARE YOU INTENTIONALLY PISSING ME OFF WITH YOUR CARELESSNESS?!**_" Mortimer then said, "I-I wouldn't rip you off, boss, I know you got superpowers, and if I crossed you, you'd cross me off your list for good, right? I'm just here to help the team, like an anchoring point for transport, y'see?" Crimson sighed and said, "Fine...however...you won't leave either the Elemental Mirror OR your teammates. Dead or alive. Because if you drop one of them...I'll take back the power I granted you...and leave you to the mongrels."

Mortimer nodded and waited for his teammates while the portal was kept open…

Mortimer suddenly realized, "Wait, how're they gonna find me here?! I didn't leave any clues to where I was going to be, so…(sigh) fine, I'll go look for them. Just so long as nobody's prejudiced against Genomes and can tell who I am by my previous company-."

"_**OI NOBODIES, IT'S DAT GROSS RAT THING FROM FANTASIA IT IS! I CAN RECOGNIZE THE CHIMERA FREAK FROM DAT ONE GROUP WHO TOOK OUR MASTER'S THINGAMAJIG IT BE!**_"

"_**IZZAT A COCKNEY ACCENT?!**_"

With that, Mortimer ran for his life while unintentionally crashing into Roxas and the others!

Mortimer cried out and hugged Psiren and Roxas while saying, "Oh fellas, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again, so I stormed out of a random hiding place I found and went to search for you-!" Roxas then said, "-First off, you're Lying." Psiren then followed, "Second, you're...touching...so leggo already." Mortimer stepped back a few steps and said, "_**N-N-N-N-N-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU TWO, I RAN FOR Y'ALL, AND I AIN'T A PERV! MORTY'S-...MORTY'S ON YOUR SIDE!**_"

Scar suddenly noticed the Nobodies rushing up behind them while the Nobodies chasing Mortimer began to surround them…

And in seconds, Nobodies surrounded Roxas, Psiren, Scar, and Mortimer. As the group readied for battle, one of the generals from the clock tower passed through the soldiers…

"Your attempts to take our property and leave with your lives...have met with resistance...and will end in death. However, if you wish to live, you may choose to, on the condition that you will serve our master…"

Suddenly, the group heard wings, flapping from a distance, and to their horror, they saw giant wings made of long strands of red hair, carrying a young girl with a sinister glare in her eyes and a toothy smile running past her cheeks…

The girl then descended to the ground, landing next to her general while smiling at Roxas and the others…

The girl's hair then shrank down to a regular length as she caressed her faithful general, "I received your message, _**Caius**_. Did my dearest _**Elemental Priest of Time**_ have trouble with these…(licks her lips) Morsels?" Caius answered, "Not at all my lady, I was just about to ask them for a choice." As the girl chuckled, Roxas then asked, "We were told someone took over this city, letting white soldiers run a muck while it's people were being brainwashed by the master. So lady, you wouldn't happen to be this 'Crisis' we've heard about, would you?" Crisis giggled and answered, "Unless you stay your weapons and alchemy, I'll be all you hear before your brains paint these buildings behind you."

"(whistle) Intense much?" Psiren commented.

Crisis then started walking towards the group while explaining, "I wouldn't say 'intense', I'd say 'merciful' suits my character more, especially given the choices I give to unwanted guests. You see, I've been gone for centuries, and the world has grown blissful and ignorant of the God they once revered. And now that I've returned, I'm seeking to make the world a better **chapel for my religion.**" Roxas stopped Crisis by pointing his Keyblade towards her face and saying, "**Religion?** I think you mean Cult! The Organization may have it's faults, but when it comes to gathering Intel, they are second to NONE. I heard about you, your armies, your intentions, and not a bit of mercy was brought up about you. You brainwash or force people to serve you, and slaughter those who don't accept you! _**YOU A PSYCHOTIC WITCH!**_"

"...Least he didn't say-."

"SHADDAP-SHADDAP-shaddap-shaddap-shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadap Caius. He's cute."

Crisis then glared at Roxas and said, "He's also...holding some secrets Cutie Eddy and the Key-Brat don't know about…(licks her fingers) the heat...from this knowledge...it's intoxicating!" Roxas then realized, "...Eddy...Key-Brat..._**are you talking about Edward and Sora-?!**_"

(_**CHOMP**_)

At that instant, Crisis wasted no time biting into Roxas!

Scar and Psiren try to aid Roxas, but Caius trips them with his blade and knocks them into Mortimer!

Crisis slowly takes her teeth out of Roxas's neck, licks the blood, and whispers in his ear, "...the secrets you had...were delicious, 'Sunshine'. I now know PRECISELY where to find the right kind of allies. And since Father is en route to the same goal...then he won't mind a greeting…and now, my new Saika…"

"...**immobilize your friends.**"

Roxas suddenly felt his head ache, and groaned as the pain worsened! Roxas then said, "...what-..._**what have you done to me?!**_" Crisis answered, "(giggle) Oh sweetheart, I collared, muzzled, and LEASHED you! And now that you have my mark, I've successfully BRANDED YOU, NOW AND FOREVER!" Roxas then argued, "...mind control...figured as much...well you know what? You...can...keep...my soul...but...we...still have..._**YOUR MIRROR!**_"

To everyone's surprise, Roxas summoned a portal behind his team! He then charges towards Scar and pushes him in, and then he tossed Mortimer like a ragdoll into the Portal! It was at that moment Roxas was feeling weaker, collapsing into Psiren's arms. Psiren then noticed the Portal getting smaller while Roxas was losing consciousness…

"Damn-it kid, you've pushed yourself. Not that I don't admire your attempts...but I won't leave some kid here, now keep those nerves focused!" Psiren then shook Roxas, waking him up to increase the size of the Portal mildly. Before Psiren could cross with Roxas into the Portal however, the Nobodies stood in her way while pointing their weapons towards her. Caius then said, "Your visit to Daybreak ironically ENDS at daybreak. For you see, our master has chosen this boy to become one of her Saikas, and it wouldn't be productive of us to allow this one to leave, as we did with the other two. So I humbly ask for you to relinquish the boy, because if you refuse…"

"-Let them go, my Priest." Crisis commanded.

Caius kneeled before his master and nodded, "As you command, Re-Creator."

Crisis slowly struts towards Psiren, and explains, "He gave his MP for you...but whether you cross into that Portal or not is no skin off MY nose. Because he's already been branded...just like everyone here...just like YOU'LL soon be. Your hometown, your country, your race and THEN THE WORLD...will all bare my mark, along with my love and loyalty. You will all choose Crisis..._**OR CALAMITY!**_" Crisis then immediately kicks Psiren and Roxas into the Portal, while she giggled and wiped the blood from her lip.

As Crisis walked away with her soldiers, they were (seemingly) unaware that they were being spied upon by President Mickey, who gulped in worry as he overheard the demon…

On the other side of the Portal, Psiren and Roxas fell before Scar, who helped the master thief up while Mortimer said, "The kid summoned a Portal back to Crimson's castle: Hollow Bastion, I never knew he could in the first place."

"...the Organization...mastered and taught...teleportation...to each member. That alchemy...is dangerous...when...used by...a careless alchemist. We don't...just rely...on it for everything...the attempt...HAS to be as accurate as possible." Roxas explained. Mortimer then wondered, "So...what you were saying is that the Organization could create Portals like the boss?! If that's true, then what's to stop other members from invading this place?!"

"_**-Absolutely nothing, Morty.**_"

Footsteps were then heard from the stairs as Crimson walked down to the main Hallway. He then explained, "Believe it or not, Organization XIII loves to crawl through my home like locusts, looking for an edge to use against me and their enemies, including my secret Array, which I'm SURE you're familiar with by now." Scar then realized, "Are you talking about the alchemy you used to disassemble the Nobodies? You ate away from their physical forms..._**AND USED THEIR RESIDUE TO CRAFT MORE PHILOSOPHER STONES, DID YOU NOT?!**_"

Crimson then chuckled and said, "The procedure was used per every invasion, however, you got some confirming to do, Tiger-Face. For one, did you find your 'reward'?" Scar sighed and nodded, "...I did." Crimson then cheered and said, "SUE-WEET, now we can be Taboo Buddies! Now just to clarify, the page with the Array symbols, THAT'S what you have, right?" Scar answered, "...It is, but the real question here is why you would allow me to take a copy of your arrays?" Crimson answered, "Amestris was built over fools, and still harbors fools to this day, loyal to promises and false gods. One of which is the BANE of my existence, and the leader of an Organization of Oroboros-Marked and Black-Robed menaces. Some of which you've had the privilege of encountering months ago. You deserve as much glory for abolishing such a creed as I do, especially given the similarities we share."

"Such as?"

"We've BOTH lost our families to them. Mine centuries ago, and yours in the Ishbal Massacre."

(_**SNAP**_)

At that instant, a Portal was summoned behind Scar. Crimson then explained, "This Portal should return you to Amestris, but I altered it's route to Lior." Scar was surprised and asked, "...why are you sending me to Lior?" Crimson then explained, "BECAUSE Puddy-Tat, it's where your new-found knowledge can be put to proper and better use. And in case you got the worrywarts, no need, the two Ishbalin boys you care for will be safe with their people while you fulfill your destiny and keep your loved ones safe. The BEST way in fact to keep them safe is to use the Philosopher's Array HERE, in Lior. Oh, by-the-by, there's still folks occasionally limping around what's left of the town, they'll understand where you're coming from AND they'll fight alongside you for sure. Because recently, the dickweed Amestrians turned this city of Sun-God-Worshipers into a blood-stained and bullet-riddled wasteland. The people were fooled by the Homunculi before, then the Military kicked them when they were down. After such cruel abuse, I personally think it's time a hero brought them some much-needed support outside of Amestrian walls. And since YOU are Ishbalin like them...I believe an ironic twist would benefit the innocent well with YOUR involvement, giving a 'Hero' like you, the army AND weapon he deserves."

Scar then looked towards the Portal and considered Crimson's advice…

"Amestris has abused my people long enough...I'll take this chance...and they will know to never abuse our people again…" Scar said. Crimson patted Scar on the back and said, "Snap your fingers anytime to summon my pets. You'll get more than the Ishbalin survivors to aid you in humiliating Amestris." Scar then said, "Humiliation...was never an option…"

After Scar entered the Dark Portal, Crimson then said, "Goody, he's gonna do the ol' 'brain-popping' routine. Trademark Classic, good for him. Now Psiren, how about that Mirror?" Psiren helped Roxas up and offered the last Elemental Mirror to Crimson. Crimson then snapped his fingers, opening another Dark Portal while commenting, "Back to Aquroya with you. A word of advice, move to anywhere else that ISN'T in my line of Armageddons-Galore." Psiren then said, "-Not until you give me my payment." Crimson grunted in annoyance and said, "FINE...as agreed, one Handheld Teleporter from Gyro Gearloose, set to teleport you AND whatever you wanted anywhere in the world. It's the best kind of gift to give a one-time character, right?" Psiren sighed and said, "...a lady likes jewels and treasure, Mr. Halloween, consider THAT next time you ask a lady for help."

Psiren then asked, "By the way, what about the kid?" Crimson answered, "Being bitten by a devilish succubus can leave the victim in a haze, forcing them eventually to do their master's bidding. So before the bitch-master takes her hold, I'll just do the decent thing...and leave him to his friends. They should be able to take the weight off my shoulders." Psiren then walked over to Roxas and whispered, "...in case you're conscious, kid, find me here. I'd love to return the favor someday."

And with that, Psiren cartwheeled into the Portal, leaving Roxas to twitch and turn as Crisis's control was getting stronger…

"Mortimer, before he turns, please do the honor of returning him to the 'Pet Shop'." Crimson advised. Mortimer nodded and dragged Roxas into a Portal back to Traverse Town while Crimson looked into the Elemental Mirror and said, "Haunted for generations Hohenheim...you've haunted me for so long. You've come into our lives and cut us to ribbons, all for the accursed rock in my body. It kept me alive for all this time, while allies and minions at my side grew old and died. Millions of men and women disappeared into the night every time you gave them hope, and now, courtesy of an ancient evil, their vengeance and my sister's justice has finally landed in the palm of my hand."

Crimson then returned to the Secret Room, where his Philosopher Array resided. Kicking away the remains of Barry the Chopper, Crimson then opened a secret compartment, where the 3 other ELemental Mirrors hung on a world map, decorated with arrays and ruins…

Crimson then placed the final Elemental Mirror with the others and began speaking a different language…

"_**Using the essence of intrusion and enemies, may you slowly rise from your eternal slumber, and immerse a land of sin and sacrifice with every piece of reality our Shamballa has to offer. Fire...Wind...Water...Earth...burn...tsunder...drown...quake...I command the end to occur...and offer to you the Red-Blood Stones to enter a contract. As you move and live when you wake, please give me power. Power to summon a fortress, moving with my goal in mind, the goal to eradicate evil. Evil by name of Hohenheim, Dante, and Amestris. May Crimson be your 5th, and pave the way for the awakening allies, the Fiends Four, MY BLOOD FAMILY!**_"

Crimson wasted no time in unbuttoning and unwrapping his right glove, releasing a black blood residue upon the Elemental Mirrors, which began glowing in different colors while showing several markings, merging into 4 different and larger markers, while a 5th marker was placed onto Amestris…

"...in about one year...in 358 days...the Four Fiends will awaken...and whether I do in time or not, they will send Amestris into the deepest depths of despair. And then, I can die in peace..._**I can finally die.**_"

End of Chapter 227

* * *

**Next Chapter, Sora begins his journey with the Hestia Familia and Artemis towards the Atomos Crater...**


	7. Chapter 228

**Last time, Crimson sent a unique group into the dominated city, Daybreak Town, with the mission to steal the 4th and final Elemental Mirror, the Wind Mirror. The Team was made up of Roxas, one of the two deserters from Organization XIII, Scar, the Ishbalin who slaughtered State Alchemists for the Ishbalin Massacre, Mortimer, the rat Genome who joined the Golem Empire-yet once acted with his own interests, and Psiren, the infamous master thief of Aquroya and a real 10 beneath the mask!**

**They kept their presence under the radar in Daybreak Town as it was taken over by the Nobodies, who patrol the streets under the command of 4 generals under Crisis, who's ears were closer to the ground than the team thought. 2 of the Generals, Ran'Jit and Caius, attacked Roxas and Scar while Psiren and Mortimer succeeded in nabbing the mirror, and as the 4 of them were surrounded by the Nobodies, Crisis arrived and immediately took a liking to Roxas, whom she sank her teeth into, making him ANOTHER of her Saikas! As Roxas fought the Re-Creator's control, Mortimer opened a portal back to Hollow Bastion, where Crimson took the Elemental Mirror and revealed that Scar had a prize waiting for him in the Clock Tower. Hidden within several pages of a book, Scar tore out specific pages with secrets regarding the creation of a Philosopher Stone, as well as notes relating to the Keyblade, which revealed a startling secret...**

**The Philosopher Stone and the Keyblade...**_**were one and the same!**_

**After Crimson sent Scar to Lior to carry out personal plans, Psiren thanked Roxas for his help and promised to return the favor after vanishing into the Portal back to Aquroya. And as Roxas began losing control, Crimson sent him back as a problem his friends could handle in Central City.**

**Hours later, Crimson went beneath his castle, and places the Elemental Mirrors onto the wall, where he activated a spell which would take effect after258/2 Days, when to his schedule, the Four Fiends would arise and destroy Amestris...**

* * *

**WARNING!**

_**"Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?" or Danmachi is licensed by J.C. Staff, Sentai Filmworks, and Square-Enix.**_

**_Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater are licensed by Bones Inc., Aniplex, Funimation, and Square-Enix._**

**_Kingdom Hearts is licensed by the Walt Disney Company and Square-Enix._**

* * *

Fullmetal Kingdom: The Fanfic

Chapter 228: The Loli Goddess

In a lonely old church, Sora slept through the night, and as the morning came, sunlight shined on him, awakening him to the sight of a VERY grumpy girl in white…

"Slept well on the bench?"

Sora yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "It's not a comfy place to sleep, but you were still nice enough to give me someplace to hide. Thanks Kid-."

The girl stood up in annoyance and said, "_**-I AM NOT A KID, YOU DIMWITTED CRAP-FACE! I AM A GODDESS!**_ Goddess **Hestia** to be precise, and you will remember my title if it's the last thing you do, got me?!" Sora scratched his head in curiosity and said, "...I'll admit your name, but the title...I just can't see you as the Goddess type." Hestia then said, "You'll see me as one soon enough, especially since I'll be going with you and Bell."

Sora stood up and said, "Hang on, Hestia, that's not an idea I'd recommend. You're defenseless, and despite your charm, you'd be getting into worse situations just by walking around in that dress." Hestia stuck her tongue out at Sora and retorted, "It's better than letting my Bell go alone with ANOTHER Goddess, let-alone a Keyblade Master!"

"...now that I think about it, ever since you first met me, you've treated me like garbage, and I haven't done ANYTHING to you to earn that treatment. So Hestia, what's your problem with Keyblade Wielders?" Sora asked. Hestia answered, "HMPH, I see no reason to tell you, you're not even an adventurer OR in a Guild. Hell, you're not even in Amestris's Militia anymore, you're just an abandoned dog of the system who turned on his master. Maybe I'm treating someone like you as garbage because you ARE garbage, especially with that Keyblade in your possession!"

Hestia and Sora glared at each other in annoyance, until Sora said, "Your speech barely answered my question, so if you're going to step all over me with no reason, then one turn deserves another! THEN you'll tell me why you have something against me!" Hestia laughed and said, "Oh puh-LEASE, you think you can earn the truth by giving me a taste of my own medecine? Try whatever insult you have! A goddess is above such-!"

"We'll see, '_**Hestler**_'."

Hestia was shocked by what Sora called her and said, "_**H-H-H-H-HESTLER?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!**_" Sora explained, "You hustle around that white-haired guy, like he's your play thing. Put 'Hustle' together with 'Hestia', and you've spelled out your identity perfectly, _**ya pervert.**_"

The insult squirmed through Hestia's mind as she remembered every attempt she made towards Bell…

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M-NADDA-PERV, I'M-NADDA-PERV, I'M-NADDA-PERV, I'M-NADDA-PERV, I'M-NADDA-PERV, I'M-NADDA-PERV-!**_"

As she yelled, she rolled across the floor, denying what Sora said, while Sora said to her, "...I'll tell you what, I'll stick with Hestia instead, just tell me why you've been a pill. Please?" Sora then helped Hestia back on her feet, then Hestia siad, "D-did you really just say 'PLEASE'? You're a thug, not a butterfly-." Sora then said, "No, please, I pinky-swear promise NOT to call you names anymore. Please, I know I'm-...(sigh)...well, you'd probably know more about me than anyone since you're a goddess. For starters, my history with Y.O.U.T.H. and my reputation as a kinda Pacifist. And the time I-."

"Whoa-whoa, just because I'm a Goddess doesn't mean that I see all and know all mortal's life stories! If anything, we left Heaven BECAUSE we wanted to know the humans better." Hestia explained. Sora then asked, "...the Gods of Heaven...wanted to know humans better?" Hestia nodded and said, "You curious? OK then, _**I, Hestia, the Goddess of the Hestia Familia, grant you permission to sit before me and hear my tale!**_ (ahem) That means sit on that bench before THIS one I'm sitting in right now." Sora then sat down and listened as Hestia patted her seat, cleared her throat, and told Sora about the reasons behind her and the other gods' reasons for setting foot on Shamballa…

"_**A long-long time ago, before man created it's automobiles and radios, during a time of horses and swords, we: the Gods, descended into the world of our children. **_Y'know, how in some stories, God-or at least, multiple ones, created man? THAT'S how we identify mortal kind, like YOU, the humans..._**as our children. We came in the hopes of finding excitement and inspiration, and so, we decided that we would reside here, in the lower world for the rest of eternity. Once we set foot, we decided to keep our existence secret by sealing away our divine powers in the hopes of living a modest life alongside them, all the while surrounding ourselves with all the discomforts of human kind's inconvenience. SOME of us...descended in search of entertainment...others descended in search of a hero-."**_

Sora then asked, "Did you descend? Call me crazy, but I noticed Bell was no stranger to adventures, and he had the manners of a brotherly friend. He seems like the kind of person you'd be proud to call a hero." Hestia blushed and said, "_**I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M AS VIRTUESQUE AS I'VE EVER BEEN! I AM 100% A SAINT AND QUALIFIED GODDESS!**_" Sora chuckled and said, "Alright, I'll give you that, but still...a Familia isn't simply a group of two, you have to have more than one hero, right?" Hestia nodded and said, "Well, it's true, the gods and goddesses of the mortal world are allowed to make a group of friends and family called a Familia Guild. The Gods or Goddesses take in heroes and provide them a place to live alongside them...but I'm sure this busted up church could tell you how limited my services can be…" Sora then said, "It's still better than sitting cold under a bridge. I think in a way, it's cozy, especially when you notice the smaller things you have, like scented candles, an oven and stove for cooking, you even keep pillows and blankets for the cold nights. You're...you're a person who handles her parties well enough, at least, that's what I think."

Hestia smiled at Sora, making Sora blush while Hestia said, "Th-thank you Sora...y'know what...your eyes and your heart...they kind of remind me of Bell, or at least the last kind and honorable person I knew before him."

Sora then asked, "Well thank you to. Now about the Keyblade Masters...why do you hate them?" Hestia took a deep breath and said, "...you don't seem like the others, so I think I can trust you with this...Sora, the Keybearers before you were savages. They devoured worlds, piece-by-piece, in exchange for the creation of more Keyblades."

"**They...destroyed worlds...**_**to create Keyblades?!**_"

Hestia nodded, "There was a time Keyblade Masters were said to be peacekeepers, keeping the so-called 'Light' from expiring in this world and the next, but the Foretellers were lying...they were lying the whole time! That Light their members were collecting were pieces of the worlds they visited, the Lux AND the dark forces were the pieces of the world, separated by the Keyblade Masters themselves the minute they arrived! Light and Darkness shattered, and the worlds would be whole no longer...every world that succumbed to the Foretellers VANISHED...and left behind more of those Keyblades for more children to play with, without knowing WHAT the weapon was made from, the children were easy pickings for the Foretellers and their Familias!"

Sora was horrified by what Hestia told him and said, "..._Keyblade Masters created Keyblades...through World Sacrifice?! All those people...their hearts and resources...__**it's Alchemy. The WORST kind of Alchemy! EVEN THE PEOPLE WHO HELD THE SAME WEAPON AS ME WERE CAPABLE OF COMMITTING HUMAN TRANSMUTATIONS, MAKING A WEAPON DAMNED TO THE POINT OF COMPARING TO-!**_"

"...oh my God…"

Sora stood up, then summoned his Keyblade, making Hestia fidget a little in fear…

Sora glared at the Avenger Keyblade and said, "This kept me from killing my enemies...but all this time...the damage was done every time I used it...lives went into making this...just like how lives were lost every time a Philosopher Stone was created, and at the same time, used..._was I...holding a __**Philosopher Stone**__ this whole time?!_"

Hestia watched Sora struggling with the revelation, and stood up before him. She then asked, "...can I hold it...your Keyblade?" Sora looked at Hestia, confused by her request, yet he still gave it to her…

Hestia examined the Keyblade and noticed something…

"...hey Sora...this Keyblade...it doesn't feel malevolent or violent…" Hestia said. Sora looked at her and asked, "...it doesn't? But what would it-?" Hestia then giggled and said, "We Gods and Goddesses judged Keyblades from what we read from the ones owned by the Foretellers and their followers...but this one, well, _**your Keyblade was very nice and kind to me!**_ It was filled with hearts that knew your heart...and loved you for your deeds...I saw them Sora, the deeds you've done with this weapon...and not a single life was spent like the Philosopher's Stone's lives, they've been kept here for a long time...fighting besides a hero who loves his friends as much as he fights for them. It's a bit of a first for me, Sora, you've clearly been judged too harshly, and...and I'm glad to have met you and this Keyblade."

Hestia then gave the Avenger back to Sora, who looked at his Keyblade and tried listening and seeing what Hestia was talking about…

Sora then asked, "How...were you able to see and hear the lives in the Keyblade?" Hestia answered, "Well, _I AM a Goddess, (snicker) our senses are obviously higher than humans_...but if you really wanna know, I suppose all I needed to do was focus and listen to my heart. I think Keybearers like you SHOULD be able to hear their Keyblade's thoughts." Sora then smiled at the loli goddess and said, "...thank you for helping me. I was terrified by something I thought I did...but I feel...like I can face that now. I feel like I can face Edward again...thank you..._**Lady Hestia.**_"

Hestia's cheeks turned red as she looked at Sora's heartwarming smile…

"_**N-NOW, DON'T GO GETTING ALL SENTIMENTAL ON ME, TREE-HEAD, WE STILL GOT A WAY TO GO BEFORE ANY MUSHY STUFF CAN HAPPEN!**_"

Sora then chuckled and said, "Got it, Hestia, I got it, but-...can you have the group wait for a bit, I gotta see my friends before I go. It's important." Before Sora made his way out, Hestia called out, "Sora, wait a second!" Sora stopped running, allowing the goddess to catch up and say, "...your Keyblade told me something else...I know who you're going after."

Minutes later…

Sora found Ollette enjoying a blueberry muffin, and when she saw him, she happily offered another muffin to Sora. "Breakfast Time, Mr. Bodyguard. You'll need something for the morning if you're going out on a quest with a pretty goddess." Ollette said as she offered the muffin. Sora blushed from the gesture and said, "...so, where's Hayner and Pence?"

"-For one thing, we're behind you." Hayner said. Pence then said, "And for another, picking up some Brunch for a big Farewell Party!" Hayner then gave a few bags of food to the group while saying, "It's not everyday we meet and part with a criminal, but something tells me the State'll be on your tail pretty soon, so before we get our acting skills on Parr and deny seeing you, we figured you deserved a party before running off again."

Sora then said, "...You're not upset I'm leaving, are you?" Hayner took a bite from his burger and answered, "Am I? I figured you needed a place to hide, but hey, I guess your choice of friends vary sometimes, huh? I mean...we just learned a close Co-worker was involved with a conspiracy, and he's just packing his bags after taking a breather from all the running, running forced, no doubt, by the same Bastards who got you to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist. Stop running and expose those creeps, Sora!"

Sora then looked at Hayner and explained, "Who would I be exposing without evidence? Right now, there are people listening in on anything and ANYONE who might be a threat to their plans. Edward was one of the unlucky few who stumbled onto what they were planning, and eventually, I fell flat on that list along with him! The chance we're BOTH on the Homunculus's watchlist is HIGH...and believe me, I'd be exposing more people to danger if I even spouted out loud who my enemy was-."

Sora looked at the trio...and realized what he said.

"...start acting...you never saw me."

Sora then took a few things to hide his appearance, leaving Hayner, Pence, and Ollette worried and confused…

Sora snook outside, covering his face and coating his appearance with robes. All the while whispering, "You forgot...dumbass, you forgot about the Homunculi...now get the HELL out of here…" Sora then made his way through Twilight Town, keeping himself hidden in the shadows while an old enemy smirks at his attempt to quietly leave Twilight Town…

"Made some new friends, 517? _**I HOPE THEY DON'T MIND ME, 'CUTTING IN'!**_"

(_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-**_)

Sora suddenly stopped and looked back, horrified to see what looked like a set of extending Chainsaws heading towards Hayner's HQ!

"**GUYS, NO! **_**PROTERA!**_"

Sora summoned a shield spell to protect the HQ, but to his horror, the Stretching Chainsaws broke through and bombarded the HQ, ripping it to rubble and slicing it into pieces!

Hayner pushed his friends away from the entrance as the chainsaws got closer and closer to them!

"Is this...is this what Sora was talking about?!" Ollette asked. Pence then said, "Whoever it is is dead set on a 'Dead Set' of kids! Guys, we gotta make our way to the back! We should be able to at least crawl out of the alleyway!"

Back at the abandoned church, Hestia and Bell came out with new clothes, to which Hestia commented, "Gotta admit, when Hermes picks'em, he picks'em! I could walk for DAYS in this outfit!" Bell then said, "According to Lord Hermes though, these outfits are due back after the adventure, so we'll have to be careful not to leave a mark." Hestia pouted and said, "Whatever, these rules got nothing on my objective, and THAT'S going with my sweetie-pie Bell on an adventure, while keeping certain _**temptations**_ away-."

(_**R-R-RUMBLE**_)

Bell and Hestia then noticed a few buildings releasing smoke while crumbling to the ground…

"It's Sora."

Hestia looked at Artemis as she stared in horror while continuing, "...he's in danger...and his Keyblade isn't powerful enough alone! My Orion, PLEASE, SAVE HIM!" Bell nodded and rushed to Hayner's HQ to try and aid the Keybearer…

Back at the HQ however, Sora stood before the HQ, shocked at the damage done to it…

"_**Aww, did I crush your new friends? Serves you right, brat, especially after how you HUMILIATED ME!**_"

Sora turned around to see a grey-skinned blonde Man with a shark-teeth-like grin on his face. Sora recognized the thug all too well and said, "...you...bastard...it was a blessing never to work with you again...but to stoop so low..._**AND KILL CHILDREN**_...you never were keen on a fair fight, and that's why I hate the slightest reminder of you and your alchemy! If you wanted payback, you should've challenged me man-to-man, instead, you made yourself more of a scumbag than ever! _**YOU WANT MY SUFFERING, MAJOR ZAW GIRIKO, THEN USE YOUR BARE HANDS!**_"

Giriko smirked as he revealed himself, all the while sharpening his nails. He then said, "They don't tell you shit these days. I haven't been a 'Major' for some time, kid. After you made me look like a chump, the higher-ups thought it necessary to laugh at me...so I had to sever my ties..._**by 'Severing' their beating hearts from behind their ribs.**_" Sora relied his Keyblade and said, "You deserved it for abusing and killing your assigned Y.O.U.T.H. Assassins! What kind of an Alchemist disregards life for his own hide?!" Giriko answered, "THE KIND WHO GIVES ORDERS YOU OBEY NO MATTER YOUR FEELINGS!"

Sora then fires a Fire Spell at Giriko, who simply sliced through it with his own hand, which he merged with his chains to become an Armsaw! But Giriko had little time to pat himself on the back as MORE Fire Spells closed in on him!

"_**YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!**_"

Giriko managed to cut through the fire spells, yet Sora fired more, and with every mass amount of flame that he summoned, he consumed Ethers, one after the other, making a desperate attempt to annihilate Giriko! The pain of loss overtook him until his eyes were burning in agony from all the tears in his eyes…

His mind raced with thoughts, about killing Kairi in Drachma, losing Rose in Lior, Scar attacking Ed and Al in Aerugo, the Homunculi defeating them in Lab 5, Al lashing out at Ed, Shion's treachery and attack on Cid's Airship, Tina disappearing from Xehanort's lab, Edward being possessed by Crisis, Sora being manipulated into choking Kairi at Dante's Mansion, Alphonse being hauled away by Greed, Envy sucker punching him, Sora arriving to find Roa murdered, and Dolcetto clinging to life, and finally, Sora being manipulated again, and shooting Edward!

"..._**helpless**_…(_choke_)..._**I WAS ALWAYS HELPLESS, I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE 3 FRIENDS, HOW CAN I BE EXPECTED TO REDEEM MYSELF IF I JUST KEEP SCREWING UP IN THE END?! HELPLESS IDIOT, HELPLESS COWARD, HELPLESS ALL OF THE ABOVE! I'M NOT A KEYBLADE MASTER, I'M NOT EVEN A BODYGUARD, I'M A GOD-DAMNED STAND FOR TARGETS, EACH LOVED ONE, A TARGET JUST FOR KNOWING ME! I'M SICK OF YOU AND EVERY ASSHOLE WHO THINKS IT'S WORTH SEEING PEOPLE SUFFERING, YOU WANT US TO HATE YOU THAT MUCH, THEN WITH EVERY STUPID ASSAULT YOU MAKE ON MY LOVED ONES, YOU'LL FEEL FOR YOURSELF JUST HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!**_"

"_**-CRY ME A RIVER, BRAT!**_"

Giriko surprised Sora by cutting through Sora's shoulder!

Sora grasped onto his shoulder wound as Giriko laughed, "Aww, still too scared to fight me head-on? You never were comfy around my Chainsaw Alchemy, _STILL GOT A WEAK STOMACH FOR __**BLOOD**__? __**HA**_, you're still the same chicken-shit I had the displeasure of being paired with! It really is a shame, brat. If you enjoyed your work a little more, maybe you'd still have a life worth living! But you HAD to be at the receiving end of my justice...so on behalf of the world: _**TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT-!**_"

"_**FIRE-BOLT!**_"

Giriko immediately jumped away from Sora and taunted, "Heh, whoever you are, I had my fill of Fire, so don't even bother."

"_**FIRE-BOLT!**_"

THIS time, Giriko sliced the fire spell in two, but was instantly kicked through a window, courtesy of Bell Cranel! Sora got up and attempted to finish the fight, but Bell grabbed him and said, "We don't have time for him, Goddess Artemis is waiting!" Sora then said, "Go then, this man's after me, not you!"

The building Giriko crashed into suddenly broke into sliced bits and pieces as Giriko screamed, "_**YOU BRATS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!**_" Sora however aimed his Keyblade at the approaching madman and said, "After learning a secret regarding the Keyblade's creation...I feel like taking it out on the next asshole is the closest thing to a reliever I have...so here's the treatment. _**GRAVITY!**_" And at that instant, Giriko was forced down to his knees!

As the ground under him started breaking, Giriko was approached by Sora, who slowly grasped onto his Keychain. Bell however grabbed Sora by the arm and said, "Please Sora, Goddesses Hestia and Artemis are waiting! We've got to go!" Sora gritted his teeth and said, "...you're...you're right...I'm no killer."

Sora and Bell then hurried away from the mad alchemist as the spell still held him down. Giriko snarled as he glared at the retreating heroes, "_**...YOU TRASH! YOU STINKING SEWER RATS! THIS ISN'T OVER, I'LL FIND YOU...I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL TURN YOU BOTH INSIDE OUT, THAT'S A PROMISE!**_"

...

A few hours later, Sora waited behind the entrance to Twilight Town, where he waited for the Hestia Familia with Artemis. The blue-haired Goddess looked at Sora and said, "...that encounter...I felt your heart was ready to-...would you really break it?" Sora answered, "...I don't know...also, how would you know? One night, and you think you know a person? You can't just assume you know me, especially with your career choice located hills away from my orphanage." Artemis however said, "It's true though, your heart, your soul, your entirety, you've been known to me for a long time...ever since your birth. Because you see...the Dandelions...your ancestors…" Sora then looked at Artemis in shock and asked, "...you know the Dandelions?!" Artemis nodded and explained, "I did...especially your mother, she was-."

"_HI THERE YOU TWO, SORRY WE TOOK SO LONG!_" Hermes called out as he and the others were dressed in new gear, including Bell and Hestia.

Sora smiled at Bell and said, "It's good to see you and your stubborn Goddess haven't been caught by the local nutjob." Bell then said, "We weren't exactly on anyone's radar, I think it was just that Giriko person who wanted you. But no need to worry, even if he had his eyes set on me, I'd make sure you were alright. After all, you're an important member of this group, and it would be an honor to fight side-by-side with a real bodyguard of the military." Bell offered a handshake, and though Sora was a little hesitant at first, he sighed and shook his new ally's hand while saying, "...I'm not a bodyguard...right now, but until I see my friends again, you'll get no lackluster from me, I'll return the favor hands-down. Count on it!"

"Hey Bell, ya gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?"

Hestia snapped at the large-hooded figure, "_**BELL IS STRAIGHT YOU PRICK-PIE, STRAIGHT AS A FIDDLESTICK, AND DON'T YOU DARE INSINUATE OTHERWISE! I ALREADY HAVE WALLEN-WHOZITS TO WORRY ABOUT, I DON'T NEED A GAY LOVE INTEREST-!**_"

Sora was a bit shook up by Hestia's usual temper, but then Bell said, "I guess I neglected to mention my Party to you. Sora Hughes, let me introduce my closest friends, other than my Goddess. First off, this is our Supporter, _**Liliruca Arde**_, we just call her _**Lili**_ for short." A small girl in a white robe stepped up and greeted Sora while saying, "It's a pleasure, sir." Sora bowed to Lili and said, "The pleasure's all mine-...um...just out of curiosity, would you...happen to be a Chimera?" Lili answered, "Does it matter if someone's different from you? I'd think from all those adventures, you'd learn to be less sensitive about that subject!" The tall figure who spoke earlier then removed his hood, revealing a smiling red-haired young man, who explained, "Sounds like she REALLY likes you, bro. When _**Li'l-Bit**_ here gets antsy, it means she wants to know more about you. It's actually really cute when she gets all pouty and riled-up, isn't it Li'l-Bit?"

"_**STOP WITH THE NICKNAME REFERRING TO MY SIZE YA RED-HEADED OGRE!**_"

Sora chuckled and said, "Y'know, I have a friend who goes bananas everytime someone calls him short too, I think you'd really like him." Lili then said, "-I'm MORE than familiar with the Fullmetal Alchemist, Mr. Nosey!" Sora then asked Bell, "So who would he be?" Bell then said, "W-well, as Lili acts as the brains behind the group, HE acts as our brawn. Sora, this is Welf Crozzo, he specializes in giant swords and magic swords, and has been our party's Blacksmith." Welf grabbed Sora's hand and shook it, "Pleased to meet ya, Mr. Hughes! In the adventure WE'RE going on, I'll give my all to help you and my friends through thick-N-thin! You have my word."

Sora smiled and said, "It's all I would ask, thanks. But this won't be like any adventure you ever went through, there are people after me who wouldn't mind getting their hands dirty, Golems, Soldiers, Alchemists, Cultists, the list goes on from there, but be on the lookout for anyone wearing black with red lines on their bodies, and especially black-hooded figures with strange weapons. They, along with the questionable wildlife are out for blood, so don't take any threat lightly, we'll take them together!"

"That still won't be enough."

Sora then noticed someone walking towards the group along with a masked ninja…

"...hang on..._Xion?!_...and _Master Fan, is that you?!_"

Lan Fan then yelled, "QUIT CALLING ME 'MASTER'!" Xion then said, "This is a bit of a surprise, I know, but we've actually been following you. We didn't want you to think Edward blamed you." Lan Fan then added, "Your lack of presence has even forced Princess Kairi to worry and plead for Master Ling to send US, HIS BODYGUARDS, to find you." Sora then scratched his head in nervousness as he said, "Ed...forgave me?" Xion nodded, "Of course he did, he called you his best friend once, didn't he?" Sora then said, "...yeah, he did. I guess I should've expected this from a girl mentally linked to me." Bell then asked, "Mentally...does that mean, you and her share a mind or-?" Sora answered, "It's hard for me to explain, but yeah, somehow, Xion can see my thoughts and feel my emotions. It's probably something the Organization did to her in their experiments." Xion then said, "Well, like Lan Fan said, she AND Fu came with me and Aqua after you."

"_**M-MASTER AQUA'S HERE TO?!**_"

Lan Fan nodded and said, "She is...but Grandfather and her decided to stay here while we went on after you." Sora looked up at Twilight Town's entrance, and the Clocktower, peaking above the walls, and asked, "So...those two elected to stay? Why?"

"Because the people who lied to you, and kept you here, are lurking here, along with the criminal group who recognized you." Artemis said.

Sora looked at Artemis in surprise as she continued, "A goddess tends to keep her ears to the ground, listening in on a secret or two. They actually plan on meeting Edward here when he gets back from a mission." Sora then asked, "...what kind of mission? Did they say?" Artemis nodded and said, "This task he is on...is very important, Sora. It's something you yourself would do at the drop of a hat, which is why he and the remaining few have separated to aid Princess Kairi." Sora sighed and said, "...Ed...Kairi...whatever happens...stay safe…" Sora then looked at Xion and Lan Fan and said, "If you two are gonna follow me, you'd better stay close. I recently met up with someone in my past who'd love to get his chains on me, so the less control he has, the better."

Elsewhere…

"So, he's leaving town...with the Little Rookie no less?" Arachnid asked. Giriko answered, "Yeah, the brat tucked his tail between his legs and scampered out of town. He'll be remembering this encounter, so he'll never interfere with us again!" Giolio however argued, "Y.O.U.T.H. Assassins may be around their teens, but they AREN'T trained to cower away, boy! That boy needs only complete his task, and he'll come back to ruin our mistress's activities." Giriko however said, "I doubt he'll be back from where HE'S going, the shit's heading to the Atomos Crater, where I heard several people disappeared into the forests that grew within, AND that place has a military lab of sorts in the dead-center, where some sacred temple used to be! Intruders will-and I mean WILL, old man-be shot dead OR become lab rats!"

Arachnid however commented, "That 'sacred temple'...it was a Familia Sanctuary, wasn't it, Mosquito?" Giolio nodded, "Yes mistress...the remains of the Artemis Familia." Arachnid chuckled and said, "Killed several years ago by a creature from a Trap Portal set by the Golem King...there are said to be several Trap Portals located in diverse places in Amestris. However, I doubt the way they go will present a serious obstacle for them, the path they travel has been trotted through for years, and the only assurance of their death would be the sicknesses and beasts hidden in the forest."

"_**-He will survive...and your empire is FAR from safe.**_"

To the trio's surprise, a teenage girl under a black hood entered their meeting room, and lifted her hood to reveal her identity…

"_**Servants of Crisis, I...am Mother. And you will leave Sora AND his friends...to me…**_"

End of Chapter 228

* * *

**Next Chapter, Kairi and the Elric Brothers encounter the fearsome Werewolf, but as the battle ends, what will Julia do with what Alphonse revealed to her?**


End file.
